Mudar e Viver
by Hope-W
Summary: Rony tenta superar Hermione se afundando em seu novo serviço como informante do Ministério, mas ele acaba indo longe demais.Ele acaba se perdendo nos novos caminhos e se encanta com os perigos.Será que ele mudou de mais para que Hermione o aceite de volta
1. Vida Nova?

**NADA ME PERTENCE!!**

**Pode parecer confuso, mas nos próximos capitulos tudo vai ficar mais claro.**

**--**

Mais uma vez Rony acordou com dor de cabeça. Ele já estava se acostumando, mas de certa forma ainda se surpreendia em como acordar de ressaca se tornou freqüente em sua vida. Desde que recebeu uma promoção no Departamento de Aurores, a cerca de seis semanas, sua vida mudou, e rápido, mas ele não saberia responder se para melhor ou para melhor. Em tão pouco tempo seu trabalho passou a ocupar sua vida de uma forma que ele jamais imaginou, ele mal tinha tempo para sua família e amigos. Sair por pura diversão se tornou raro, embora às vezes querendo conseguir informações para o Departamento de Aurores ele freqüentava algumas festas. As mudanças na vida de Rony iam muito além do cargo ele executava no Ministério e do tempo que ele podia dedicar a seus amigos e familiares. De certo que a maior mudança em sua vida nos últimos tempos foi o fim do seu namoro com Hermione Granger e foi essa mudança que gerou as demais.

Mas naquele momento pensar sobre isso não tinha utilidade, ela estava tocando sua vida e ele a dele. Já eram 9:45 da manha e a reunião no Departamento havia começada as 9:30, e o expediente tinha iniciado as 8:30. Ele não estava preocupado com o atraso ou com as seqüelas que ele poderia trazer, na verdade ele já estava cansado de fingir se importar. Dentre os benefícios de seu novo cargo estava ter um horário, teoricamente, flexível. Teoricamente por que somente algumas pessoas sabiam desse privilégio, e seu chefe imediato não era uma delas. Ele ainda executava funções de aspirantes, mas não mais como um "auror laranja", agora ele era um "auror vermelho", carregar essa cor no emblema de sua classe significa que agora ele era um auror responsável pela execução de tarefas. Mas ele ainda não carregava essa cor em seu emblema classe "D", ele ainda carregava a cor laranja, a cor dos aurores de investigação e executores apenas de pequenos e médios casos e de atividades burocráticas. Embora ele executasse atividades "vermelhas" ele ainda tinha que se dar ao trabalho de fingir ser um recruta laranja, mas não um excelente recruta.

As atividades como um recruta comum eram burocráticas, nada que ele não executasse em menos de duas horas, essa modesta quantidade de serviço era um presente de seu superior de secção, o Sr. Antony Carlson, ele não muito alto ou musculoso e beirava seus 50 anos. Rony sabia pouco sobre a carreira do Sr. Carlson, somente que foi um auror vermelho classe "A", e que ser um desses e passar dos 40 anos significa que além de eximias habilidades mágicas ele também pensamento e reflexos quase que anormalmente frios e eficientes. Rony sabia sobre os riscos que ele e sua equipe corriam nas missões que lhes eram designadas, mas ele não se importava. Ele não tinha que se preocupar em voltar para casa são e salvo, pois agora morava sozinho. Hermione não o aguardava mais acordada e preocupada, agora no máximo quando chegava encontrava uma carta de alguém de sua família ou um convite de um de seus novos companheiros de serviço. E verdade seja dita, ele sentia muita falta dela.

--

**REVIEWS**


	2. As Belas do DA

NAda é meu. e sim da JK

**Capítulo 2**

Ao entrar no Departamento Rony percebeu que a reunião deveria estar em seu intervalo, uma vez que todos os recrutas se amontoavam em volta das três máquinas de café do andar. Apesar de ser o mais discreto possível , muitas pessoas perceberam sua chegada que no momento calculava 30 minutos de atraso desde o inicio da reunião. A maior parte dos recrutas viam Rony e sua equipe como três bestas sortudas. Nem ele nem suas duas parceiras se importavam, não mais. Assim que eles receberam o convite tentaram ao máximo se dedicarem as tarefas comuns da melhor forma possível. Mas depois de duas semanas se esgotando em missões e acordando cedo para carimbar alguns documentos.

A primeira pessoa que ele procurou foi Harry, mas ele não estava por perto, e assim que ele constatou isso ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

"Bom dia gato! Dormiu bem?" A voz era obviamente de uma de suas companheiras de equipe Bonnie Irvin, uma das pessoas mais insanas que Rony já conheceu. Ela era, na opinião do ruivo, a razão que fez o time ganhar destaque e chegar a ser promovido. A loira de 1,67 de altura era obcecada pelo seu serviço. Ela completava todas as missões que a ela fossem designadas, não importando o preço. Às vezes ela chegava a assustar com sua incrível habilidade técnica somada a falta de ética, mas a verdade é que apesar de tudo, ela era a que tinha o maior coração da equipe. Sempre estava disposta a ajudar, foi ela que Abrigou Rony quando ele e Hermione terminaram e ele teve que sair do apartamento que dividia com a garota a quase seis meses.

"Preciso mesmo responder" Foi a única resposta que ele deu. Apesar de sua bondade Bonnie às vezes esquecia de seu lado humano na hora do serviço, tanto que na última missão ela drogou Rony para que a cena que eles montaram parecesse "mais real", pelo menos foi isso que ela afirmou em sua defesa. Por isso ele estava sem falar direito com ela, ele não a condenava, pois de fato a atitude dela foi eficiente e ajudou na conclusão da missão.

"Ahhhh, você não vai ficar bravo comigo para sempre, até peguei um café para você. Aposto que você vai voltar a sorrir pra mim assim que o cheque com a bonificação chegar". A loira disse sorrindo.

"A Char já chegou?" Charlotte Parker era a outra integrante da equipe. A primeira vista Rony pensou que a morena dos olhos azuis que media mais de 1,70, não fazia o gênero que auror, ela parecia muito quieta e insegura, mas se arrependeu assim que a viu pela primeira vez em ação. A imagem de moça tímida e delicada foi por água abaixo quando o assunto é combate Charlotte era o nome que vinha a cabeça de todos os novos recrutas. Harry a descreveu uma vez como o tipo de mulher que não se deve namorar. "Ela é a mais bonita das recrutas e se não fosse o bastante ainda é inteligente, fofa, educada e tudo mais, mas jura que não gostaria de enfrentá-la" essas foram as exatas palavras dele.

"Já, ela chegou nos últimos dez minutos da primeira parte da reunião"

"Sobre o que mesmo foi essa reunião?"

"Você não vai acreditar! Adivinha pra qual departamento nós também vamos fazer verificações?"

"COMO ASSIM? Achei que o Carlson nos manteria fora de mais verificações." Ele não acreditava que ele e sua equipe seriam responsáveis por mais verificações de documentos. Eles mal completavam os que eles eram responsáveis, as missões geralmente ocupavam muito tempo, e elas sim eram a prioridade da equipe.

"E quem disse que o Carson tem idéia dessas mudanças?" Foi o que Charlotte disse ao se aproximar e cumprimentar Rony. "Foi idéia do nosso querido McLugan". O desdém dela ao mencionar o nome do chefe imediato deles não foi escondido.

"Palhaço. Juro que ainda meto um soco nesse panaca do McLugan".

"Rony, você ainda não adivinhou pra QUAL departamento nós vamos fazer verificações."

"Bonnie, pouco me importa para qual departamento vamos fazer as verificações, to pouco me ferrando. Eu quero mesmo, me ver livre de verificações. Já não nos bastam fazer relatórios de arquivamento de casos. " A revolta de Rony era compreensível, as verificações eram o serviço que todo os recrutas corriam, mas era inevitável que essa tarefa caísse nas mãos deles.

"Você pode culpar a Char por isso. Se ela tivesse aceitado o convite do McLugan de sair para jantar aposto que não seriamos os responsáveis por essa merda toda".

"Não vou nem comentar isso" Charlotte bebericando seu café.

"Mas enfim pra quem serão essas verificações? Você falou tanto que fiquei curioso"

"Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas" O sorriso cínico tão típico de Bonnie estava em seus lábios quando terminou de proferir a novidade.

Rony prendeu a respiração para evitar demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Mas as meninas já o conheciam muito bem para saber que ele estava sim chocado, elas tinham conhecimento do antigo relacionamento de Rony e Hermione Granger, a mais notável funcionária do DRCCM, elas estiveram ao lado de Rony durante o rompimento e por isso sabiam que ele estava abalado.

"Já sabemos quem vai nos passar as informações" Disse o ruivo secamente.

"Sim, e a equipe já esta a caminho" Char disse com um tom de voz, geralmente só falado quando se deseja os pêsames a alguém.

Rony já havia compreendido que seria a equipe de Hermione, e internamente ele amaldiçoava McLugan. "Bem, nem vou me abalar com isso. Assim que o Calrson descobrir isso ela vai comer o fígado do McLugan e nos deixar livre de entrave.

"Assim espero." As duas sussurraram.

"Vou procurar o Harry!" Rony falou enquanto já se distanciava.

"A reunião vai voltar em cinco minutos" Falou a morena, mas Rony não deu ouvidos a ela. Ele se sentia mal em tratar as duas de uma maneira tão fria, mas ele tinha que falar com Harry, depois ele pedira desculpas e pagariam uma noitada para elas. Essa era a melhor forma de pedir desculpa as duas.

Depois de andar não mais do que quatro metros encontrou Harry. E já foi falando. "Harry, preciso muito falar com você. Desculpa Albert." Albert era um dos companheiros de equipe de Harry. Rony não conhecia muito ele, na verdade isso porque nem mesmo Harry gostava muito dele, o relacionamento de Harry com seus companheiros era estritamente profissional, ao contrario de Rony.

"Oi cara. Onde você estava, hoje você pegou pesado, chegou muito atrasado. E apropósito o nome dele é Allan".

"Como vou saber, você só o chama de Al. Mas eu quero saber sobre o que foi dito na reunião".

"Você quer saber se a Hermione vai mesmo se tornar presente aqui no Departamento?". Harry disse sorrindo, ele nunca entendeu ao certo o que levou seus melhores amigos a terminar o namoro.

"Se eu me importasse tanto assim com ela não teríamos terminado o namoro". Rony já estava se irritando.

"Bem, o McLugan redistribuiu as tarefas, só isso. Não me lembro direito o que sua equipe vai fazer. A minha além de distribuir os casos médios vai estar presente e fazer relatórios de investigações de campo. Nada mal, vou estar mais envolvido com as atividades de campo". Harry estava honestamente empolgado com suas novas responsabilidades.

"Vou continuar com o arquivamento. E como se não fosse suficiente vou fazer verificações para o DRCCM" Rony estava feliz pelo amigo. E por dentro dava graças por estar envolvido em missões vermelhas, caso contrario sua carreira como auror seria deprimente, arquivos e verificações, seriam uma decepção para qualquer um que se dedicou como ele na Academia de Aurores.

"Ta brincando, justo para o DRCCM. Que merda." Harry não sabia se isso seria bom para o Departamento de Aurores. Desde o fim do namoro Rony e Hermione não conseguiam trocar mais do que 20 palavras sem começarem a discutir. Recentemente as discussões diminuíram, mas foram substituídas por sutis alfinetadas.

"Cara, to me ferrando pro DRCCM, o que me irritou foi que o palhaço do McLugan faz essas coisas sem informar ninguém, e vamos concordar VERIFICAÇÕES. Sei que não mereço".

"Isso é tão típico dele! O Al me disse que tão falado que ele vai querer redistribuir as equipes também".

"Só lamento, ele não tem autoridade para isso".

"Rony, sei que isso deve dor pra você, mas ele tem essa autoridade sim". Harry estava certo, O chefe tinha autoridade para alterar as equipes comuns, ele só não tinha autoridade para mudar a sua equipe de missões para a secção vermelha. Mas na secção laranja ele estava na mão do tirano.

"Poxa, que zica."

"Eu sei, mas eu não me importaria em mudar de equipe. Quer dizer o Al e a Glenda são super profissionais, mas eu sinto falta do companheirismo que eu tinha com você e com a Mione". O sentimento de Harry era notável em suas palavras. "Mas acho que você não tem do que reclamar, não é?".

"Verdade, a Bonnie e a Char são o máximo, elas realmente são mais do que companheiras de trabalho, elas são minhas amigas. Sem falar que sempre me ajudam, quando mais precisar sei que se você não estiver ao meu lado, elas estarão".

"Não estava falando disso. E sei que você me entendeu, você ta na equipe de Bonnie Irvin e Charlotte Parker, popularmente conhecidas no vestiário masculino como as Belas do DA".

"Vai se ferrar Harry!" Rony disse corando, ele sabia desse apelido das meninas, e também sabia que as más línguas espalhavam os boatos mais tórridos sobre como a amizade dos três era estranhamente forte. Ora era ele namorando Bonnie, ora Charlotte e ora as duas. No começo ele se incomodava com isso, mas depois que descobriu que elas não se importavam e até tiravam sarro das fofocas relaxou e embarcou na onda dos fofoqueiros.

"Bem acho melhor irmos para a sala de reunião, não queremos o Mclugan pegando no nosso pé".

"É! Vamos logo".

Próximo Capítulo finalmente veremos Hermione. Espero que tenham gostado desse. Mto obrigada pelas reviews. Me deram força para escrever tão rápido esse cap.

beijões


	3. O Gago

**NADA É MEU, tudo é da JK e da Warner.**

**Capítulo 3**

"Espero que todos tenham entendido suas funções. Agora vamos para o Departamento de Aurores e lá vocês entraram em contato com aqueles que lhe ajudaram nessas novas tarefas... Sim Srta. Granger." Madeleine Bartleby, a Coordenadora dos novos membros do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, disse sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de tirar os olhos dos documentos que assinava.

"Desculpe-me Sra. Bartleby, mas não tenho nada a dizer". Hermione falou com cara de dúvida.

"Sem contestações? Isso sim é novo". Agora a dúvida pairava na face da Sra. Que beirava seus trinta anos, mas mesmo sendo relativamente jovem facilmente aparentava ter mais de 40. "Bem, não temos tempo a perder. Vamos logo, peguem seus documentos e nos encontramos nos elevadores.

"Vamos logo Camille, antes que a Bartleby pule no meu pescoço." Hermione não se surpreendeu com a atitude de sua chefe, devido sua personalidade contestadora, forte, e autoritária ela ganhou uma fama um tanto quanto negativa com sua superior.

"Mas tenho que admitir, também estou surpresa. Você não a interrompeu nem por uma vez durante toda a reunião. Posso saber por que?" Camille Luka era a mais fiel amiga que Hermione fez no DRCCM, No inicio ela sentiu uma brutal falta de Harry e Rony, mas sabia que essa distancia era necessária. Principalmente a distancia de Rony, como eles ainda se relacionavam quando começaram a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia ela sabia que se estivessem no mesmo departamento não conseguiriam se concentrar ou se dedicar ao trabalho, mas ainda sim sentia a falta dos amigos. Mas depois de pouco tempo se adaptou e criou novas amizades, dentre elas a da loira de cabelos ondulados e traços refinados, com quem conversava no momento.

"Nada em especial, só fiquei surpresa quando ela falou que trabalharíamos com o DA"

"Achei que você gostaria da idéia, afinal de contas você tem mais amigos no DA do que aqui!" Falou a loira enquanto as duas recolhiam alguns papéis que seriam necessários para se apresentarem no Departamento de Aurores.

"E estou gostando da idéia, mas ainda sim foi uma surpresa " Só a idéia de trabalhar com Rony fazia Hermione perder a linha. Eles terminaram o namoro de uma forma abrupta e apesar de conseguirem manter a civilidade nas conversas que tiveram desde o rompimento a tensão era constante.

"E o fato do seu digníssimo ex trabalhar no DA não te preocupa?"

"Nem um pouco! Quando descobriremos quem irá nos assessorar no DA" Hermione não pode fazer nada além de corar.

"Acho que a Bartleby sabe, mas só descobriremos isso no DA. Por quê? Está curiosa?"

"Calada!" A conversa terminou, para a sorte de Hermione, com a chegada da chefe carregando uma pilha de papéis.

"Prestem bem atenção, não vou acompanhá-las até o DA, quando vocês chegarem ao andar dele, procurem por Andrew McLugan. Ele vai direcioná-las corretamente. E espero que vocês voltem logo após o horário de almoço, ainda temos muito problemas para resolver."

"Não se preocupe, a senhora nem terá tempo par sentir nossa falta" Disse Camille com sei típico sorriso espirituoso.

"Disso não tenho dúvidas" Disse a mulher com um tom de desprezo na voz e sem ao menos olhar no rosto das jovens.

"Mal amada" Camille sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Hermione.

"Vamos logo Ca, eu realmente tenho que terminar umas coisas aqui, ainda hoje. E honestamente não tenho interesse algum em passar muito tempo naquele lugar". Agora Hermione estava se irritando com a idéia de ir ao Departamento de Aurores, de alguma forma ela estava sentindo que encontraria com Rony, e ela não estava certa se conseguiria manter o bom senso, desde o rompimento de alguma forma eles discutiam sempre que se encontravam, e acabar no meio de uma briga com o ex-namorado não vai ajudá-la a manter uma boa impressão com os colaboradores do DA.

"Ok, não precisa se descontrolar. Vamos logo".

E com isso as duas pegaram o elevador, Camille sem muitas ambições, apenas esperando que nada além de uma simples apresentação entre ela, Hermione e os aurores e uma explicação simplista das tarefas que eles dividiriam. Já Hermione com a esperança de cumprir sua tarefa sem que nenhum evento com Rony estrague a gloriosa imagem que ela vinha construindo no Ministério da Magia.

Quando a dupla chegou ao andar do Departamento de Aurores pediu informação a uma mulher que aparentava ter mais de 60 anos. Antes que Camille pudesse dar vazão a seu comportamento quase infantil Hermione perguntou.

"Olá, a senhora poderia nos informar onde encontraremos o senhor Andrew McLugan?"

"SENHOR, só por que ele AGE como se tivesse 50 anos não quer dizer que aquele moleque MEREÇA ser chamado de senhor". O tom de deboche da mulher surpreendeu as duas estagiárias. "Vocês vão encontrá-lo tendo um surto de megalomania na sala de reuniões número 3. Boa Sorte".

"Obrigada" Sussurrou Camille enquanto a senhora se distanciava. "Acho que encontramos a alma gêmea da Bartleby".

"Camille! Francamente, estamos aqui a serviço, será que não pode esperar até o nosso horário de almoço para fazer as piadinhas". Hermione não queria ser ríspida com a amiga, mas ela estava muito desconfortável.

"Olha só querida, se você está toda eriçada por que sentiu o perfume do seu ex não venha com histeria para cima de mim. Droga, vamos acabar com isso logo". A loira lutava para manter o bom humor, mas quando Hermione insistia em repreender seu positivismo a tensão entre as duas se tornava insuportável.

"Desculpa Camille, mas..." Hermione tentou se desculpar mas a amiga a interrompe demonstrando que se o assunto fosse ser debatido isso só ocorreria mas tarde.

"A sala é logo ali".

As duas seguiram e bateram na grande porta de madeira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Espero que todos tenham tido tempo para relaxar e se organizar para executar suas respectivas novas funções durante esses trinta minutos" Andrew Mclugan, um rapaz alto e incrivelmente magro de cabelos castanhos e óculos cobrindo seus olhos também castanhos disse com sua voz esganiçada. " Gostaria de dar bom dia ao Sr. Weasley que mais uma ..." Seu discurso foi interrompido por duas sutis batidas na porta. "ENTRE"

"Com licença. Somos as estagiárias do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Sou Hermione Granger e essa é Camille Luka".

"Sejam bem vindas! Só preciso falar mais uma coisa e a equipe desegnada a trabalhar com vocês será dispensada".

"Então esperaremos lá fora"

"Não há necessidade!" McLugan emendou nessa fala a continuação de seu discurso. "Como ia dizendo. Gostaria de dar Bom dia à Senhorita Charlotte Parker que mais uma vez demonstrou desrespeito as normas do seriíssimo Departamento de Aurores, e que por pouco não bateu o Record de desrespeito que ainda resido nos ombros do Senhor Ronald B. Weasley". Somente nesse momento Hermione percebeu que Rony era uma das pessoas sentadas a grande mesa retangular.

"Estou aqui não estou, e você deveria se dar por grato, já que estou aceitando de bom grado mais uma tarefa ridícula que você inventou para a minha equipe" Charlotte disse olhando nos olhos de McLugan sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de medo ou respeito.

"Hã...ah... Bem mais um exemplo de desrespeito vindo da equipe 7" O desconforto dele se tornou notável na forma como sua voz esganiçou ainda mais e como ele mexia nos óculos. A maioria dos recrutas esboçava sorriso nos lábios, afinal de contas era sempre um prazer ver o algoz deles desconfortável. "Essa tarefa que vocês diz não ter utilidade irá ajudar na organização dos ... dos.. do Departamento."

"McLugan, não se você percebeu, mas esse é o DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES, não deveríamos nos preocupar com essa burocracia barata" Bonnie falou enquanto batia seu copo de café na mesa. Hermione nunca se sentiu tão desconfortável, em toda sua carreira. Era como se ela estivesse no meio de um motim, e na verdade ela sentiu que atitude das duas desconhecidas era exagerada.

"Bem quero deixar bem claro que todos os que se sentirem desconfortáveis com as minhas propostas devem se sentir livre para contestá-las. Mas o que vocês falarão? Ele presa demais pela organização do Departamento".

"Simplesmente falaremos que não nos inscrevemos para o DA sonhando em empilharmos arquivos, ou escrevermos sobre as ameaças dos eletro-dométicos trouxas enfeitiçados". Esse foi Rony se levantando e ficando cerca de dez centímetros mais alto do que seu oponente. "E nem se preocupe, a equipe 7 já tinha uma reunião marcada com um dos aurores chefes".

"Posso saber com quem?"

"Com o senhor Antony Carlson, ele marcou essa reunião a cerca de uma semana".

"Ele quis falar com vocês, justamente a sua equipe?"

"Sim, ele nos enviou um convite" Foi Charlotte se levantou dessa vez.

"E vo...vocês aceitaraaaam sem m...m...me informar!" Justamente quando a voz de Mclugan parecia não poder piorar, ele passou a gaguejar.

"Lógico, desde quando você deve ser informado de todos nossos passos. Aí está mais uma idéia de comissão, "Comissão de controle das atitudes dos recrutas "".

Nesse momento os recrutas estavam divididos, alguns estavam adorando ver mais um confronto entre Andrew McLugan e a equipe 7, mas outros estavam achando uma afronta dos recrutas contra o chefe.

"Bem não ouvi reclamações sobre as comissões que criei"

"Mas não só você, mas todos nós ouvimos reclamações do nosso desempenho no último exercício de combate" Rony disse lembrando o chefe de como o desempenho dos recrutas foi colocado abaixo de zero pelos chefões do Departamento.

"O...Olhe não irrrrrrrei discuti...ti...tir isso com vo...vocês agora. Teremos uma re...re...reunião mais tarrrrrde pa...para debater esse assunto...to" A gagueira de McLugan beirava o ridículo, e a preocupação na voz dele era muito mais do que notável.

"Mal posso esperar" Foi a única resposta dada pelo ruivo que saiu da sala sem dar nenhum tipo de satisfação.

"DISPENSADOS" O ainda abalado chefe disse aos recrutas restantes que ainda olhavam a porta pela qual Rony se retirou. Ele virou se para as duas meninas que presenciaram uma situação embaraçosa e disse "Perdão, mas imprevistos acontecem. Deixe me ver com quem vocês trabalharam". Após 3 minutos o homem, com cara de luto se pronunciou "Oh Deus! Vocês estão com a equipe sete, Bonnie Irvin, Charlotte Parker e Ronald Weasley. Eles são competentes, temperamentais, porém competentes".

Hermione não soube fingir sua expressão era de desespero. Parecia que ela tinha acabado de ouvir que Voldemort tinha voltado ao mundo dos vivos. E tudo que passava pela cabeça dela era "ESTOU PERDIDA".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Perdão a todos que esperaram BEM mais do que o esperado para ler esse capítulo. Mas vcs já sabem, escola, compromissos e tudo mais que me sufoca.**

**beijões, obrigada mais uma vez**


	4. Um Mau Começo

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione tinha noção de que McLugan estava passando informações importantes para ela e sua companheira, mas já havia desistido de prestar atenção. Ela ainda tentava assimilar e entender a situação que à pouco tempo presenciou. Rony, o mesmo Rony Weasley que ela namorou e noivou, acabará de questionar e criticar o chefe. Aquele com quem ela terminou o relacionamento por achar que ele possivelmente sofria de um mal crônico de falta de iniciativa. Ela estava confusa, desde quando ele deixou de ser o pau mandado do departamento que era na época que eles namoravam? Por diversas vezes ela cobrou isso dele, e só agora que eles não tinham mais nada ela finalmente presenciou ele tomar uma atitude e lutar por algo. Outra questão que surgiu na cabeça da garota foi _"Quem são aquelas garotas?"_. A resposta mais plausível por ela pensada foi que as duas seriam Bonnie e Charlotte as duas parceiras de equipe de Rony que ela ouvia diariamente sobre, mas nunca as conheceu. Mas o raciocínio da garota foi interrompido pela voz de sua amiga.

"Hermione! Vamos, temos muito o quê fazer".

"Ahhhh... Sim, vamos." Disse Hermione ainda confusa.

"Se você preferir nós podemos falar com seus amigos antes. Bem eu adoraria conhecer Harry Potter". A euforia na voz de Camille lembrava uma menina prestes a entrar na Disney.

"Não acho que seria uma boa idéia" Mas ao perceber a decepção no rosto da amiga logo emendou "Pelo menos agora. Ele deve estar trabalhando. Mas posso ver se ele está livre para o almoço."

"Seria ótimo. Hermione aquele ruivo que enfrentou o McLugan...hem ... não é o seu ex?" Hermione se surpreendeu com a amiga. "Eu lembrei da imagem dele naquela foto que você tinha na escrivaninha assim que o vi".

"É ele mesmo!". Hermione foi seca, optou por uma resposta curta pata não demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

"Ahhh! Ali está a loira que o McLugan falou". Camille percebeu que perguntar sobre o ex foi pouco sábio de sua parte e decidiu que daquele momento em diante não faria mais nenhum comentário sobre o assunto.

"OI! Você, de branco!" Camille chamou antes que Hermione pudesse responder. A loira respondeu apenas com um sorriso, no qual não se identificava sentimento. E se aproximou da dupla.

"Você me chamou" Disso de maneira educada, mas não demonstrando interesse sobre qualquer coisa que as duas pudessem ter a lhe dizer.

"Nós somos as designadas do DRCCM, iremos trabalhar juntas em alguns casos" Camille não podia evitar, seu sorriso emanava simpatia honesta e de coração. "Sou Camille Luka e essa é Hermione Granger".

"A sim!" Bonnie disse enquanto bebericava seu café. "Me acompanhem, por favor".

Hermione não conseguiu identificar nenhum sentimento na garota. Era como se ela estivesse apenas indicando o caminho, não havia traço algum de empolgação ou de desprezo por ela e Camille ou pelo serviço que as equipes desempenhariam juntas. Assim que chegaram a um salão com cerca de 12 mesas espalhadas, todas com muitos papéis empilhados e poucas estavam desocupadas. A garota as guiou em direção a uma mesa extremamente bagunçada localizada ao fundo perto de um arquivo. Bonnie se sentou na cadeira e começou a procurar algo, sem dizer uma só palavra. A situação era de tamanho desconforto que nem Camille foi capaz de manter seu sorriso.

"Bonnie, você se lembra do caso Laurent? Eu quero muito ler o relatório dele, mas não acho a nossa copia em lugar algum". Uma garota morena falou e só depois percebeu a presença das duas visitantes. "Posso ajudar?"

Hermione preferiu entrar em ação. "Somos do DRCCM. O Sr. McLugan disse que seria para a equipe sete, no caso vocês, que entregaríamos nossos memorandos. Por um acaso alguém foi informado sobre isso?" A morena percebendo a situação respondeu.

"Prazer, sou Charlotte Parker. Sim, a equipe sete foi notificada sobre o assunto, só que infelizmente não tivemos tempo o suficiente para nos organizar. Assim que eu encontrar o edital poderemos conversar em uma sala privativa" Por um momento Hermione percebeu que descarregou seu desconforto na pessoa errada.

"Levem o tempo que for necessário" Disse Camille, cujo sorriso já havia se restabelecido. Hermione simplesmente não entendia como a amiga podia ser tão alegre. Elas estavam confrontando um clássico exemplo de falta de profissionalismo e ainda assim Camille agia feito criança.

"Obrigada!" Respondeu a garota que se identificou a pouco como Charlotte. "Bonnie por um acaso você sabe onde está o edital?"

"O que você acha que estou procurando? Definitivamente não está comigo, acho que ficou com o Rony" Disse ainda ignorando Camille e Hermione.

"Então deve estar na minha bolsa" Disse e rumou para a mesa à direita, mais próxima a janela. "Não disse, aqui está". Hermione não pode deixar de notar que a luz do sol deixava Charlotte mais bonita. E por um motivo que ela preferiu não entender isso despertava um sentimento pouco positivo.

"Então podemos começar logo a discutir como se dará a nossa colaboração?" Hermione não queria ser ríspida com Charlotte e sim com a loira que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de dizer o nome, mas não pode evitar que as palavras saíssem como se ela estivesse a cerca de quatro degraus acima dos funcionários do Departamento de Aurores.

"Não, não podemos. Ainda falta um integrante da equipe. E por mais que haja urgência em iniciarmos a trabalhar nas tão importantes verificações de segurança, não vejo motivo para excluirmos o Sr. Weasley da reunião. Acredito que você já o conheça." O sarcasmo escorria pelos cantos da boca de Bonnie, se antes havia dívida agora era claro o desprezo que ela dedicava ao serviço que lhe foi designado. Hermione esperava uma resposta ríspida, mas jamais imaginaria algo tão desrespeitoso e baixo.

"Jamais, sei o quão profissional Ronald pode ser, e aparentemente ele é o único da equipe que poderá desempenhar-se de maneira adequada".

Percebendo o clima tenso que se formava Charlotte decidiu intervir "Bonnie pega leve. E... hum...".

"Hermione Granger"

"É, Hermione Granger, posso te garantir que essa é a mais eficiente equipe de recrutas. Caso contrário, não teríamos o espaço que temos dentro do DA. Você não precisa se preocupar" Por mais educada que a resposta tenha vindo toda a paciência e boa vontade que Charlotte dedicou à dupla chegou ao fim.

"Vou pegar mais um café, Charlotte você me acompanha" Era mais uma imposição do que um pedido vindo de Bonnie.

"Aham. Vocês querem algo" A morena de olhos azuis perguntou apenas por educação. E provavelmente, caso as enviadas do DRCCM pedissem algo elas não o receberiam.

"Não, obrigada" Camille respondeu sem rodeios.

Agora que estavam sozinhas e longe do ouvido das duas recrutas e cercada apenas por outros recrutas entretidos demais nas tarefas que desempenhavam. Camille e Hermione se sentiram a vontade para conversarem brevemente.

"Parece que não começamos bem" Camille disse puxando o assunto.

"Mas não se pode dizer que por culpa nossa" A única resposta que Hermione obteve foi um olhar repreendedor. "Bem, você foi super simpática logo de cara e aquela lá mal olhou para nós".

"Isso sim, mas a tal Charlotte foi agradável e você repetiu o erro"

"Agora já está feito, e francamente não estamos aqui para fazer novas amizades e sim para trabalhar".

"Sim, só espero que as coisas melhorem quando seu ex voltar."

Enquanto Hermione e Camille conversavem perto da janela, Charlotter e Bonnie comentavam exatamente o mesmo assunto.

"Mulherzinha prepotente. A que necessidade ela falou aquilo. Juro que não gosto de intriga, mas ela acabou de comprar uma bela de uma briga" Charlotte estava realmente indignada, Hermione acabará de ofender a equipe sete.

"Char vc sabe que não sou um mar de rosas, mas não cheguei a ser grossa". Dentre todos os recrutas Bonnie era tida como a menos sociavel, ela não fazia amizades facilmente, porém quando as fazia era profundas.

"Sei, e percebi." Charlotte pelo contrário, tentava viver em paz com todos seus colegas.

"Mas nada justifica isso. Ela mal nos conhece. Como será que o Rony quase CASOU com um ser desses" Bonnie disse enquanto adoçava seu amado café.

"Sei lá, as vezes ela ficou amargurada por ele ter largado dela"

"Mas isso nós não sabemos. E julgando como ele estava acabado no período que ficou lá em casa, e mas fácil acreditar que ela que o mandou embora".

"Bem isso não é importante. Só quero q ele chegue logo, assim ele se vira com elas".


	5. Apenas mais uma mudança

**Capítulo 5**

As missões designadas para o setor vermelho do Departamento de Aurores passavam por um processo simples. A equipe de apuração de dados e investigações primárias passa informações sobre aqueles que devem ser investigados para os informantes, que por sua vez vão a campo e entram em contato direto com os suspeitos, se fazendo passar por outras pessoas que também estariam envolvidas com atividades pouco legitimas. Quando as suspeitas de envolvimento com arte das trevas se confirmam os informantes levam todas as informações à equipe de executores, os responsáveis por finalizar as missões, e por finalizar deve-se entender entrar em campo e em provável combate contra os inimigos da paz no mundo bruxo.

A equipe 7 ganhou destaque em um exercício de atividade prática na qual os recrutas deviam simular uma investigação de campo. As equipes deviam passar por etapas básicas de interrogação direta e indireta. Os avaliadores estavam interessados mais na habilidade de descrição do que na execução final do exercício.

Na época Rony havia se separado de Hermione a menos de duas semanas e estava num estágio de quase autodestruição. Ele saiu do apartamento que eles dividiram na noite do termino e não voltou nem para buscar suas roupas, e aquele que pensar que ele se instalou na casa de Bonnie e passava as noites se acabando em lágrimas se engana. Ele fazia questão de sair todas as noites e só voltar... bem, ele não lembrava ao certo como voltava. Por duas vezes chegou a acordar na rua de trás do Ministério, sem ter idéia de como foi parar lá.

Quando os recrutas foram levados para o local no qual o exercício ocorreria a equipe 7 ainda se recuperava da última noitada. Logo antes das instruções serem passadas para as equipes Harry e Rony estavam em um conversa super séria.

"Cara, juro ainda não acredito que vocês terminaram, e pelo jeito dessa vez não tem muitas chances de volta". Harry estava realmente abalado, ele jê vivenciou breves rompimentos entre Rony e Hermione, mas esse parecia sério.

"É, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer" Rony falava olhando para os pés.

"Lógico que há. Meu você já lutou tanto por ela".

"Acho que não escolhi as palavras certas". Agora ele olhava para o alto e aparentemente estava preocupado em formular a frase perfeita para descrever o que sentia. "Não há nada que eu queira fazer".

Essa última frase de Rony realmente chocou Harry, ele estava acostumado a ver o amigo ou lutando pela namorada, ou se culpando por seus erros que resultaram em alguma briga do casal, mas vê-lo indiferente e totalmente pronto para a próxima era inédito.

"Acho que não escutei direito! Você não quer lutar por ela"

"Não, sabe Harry a briga de ontem não teve nada de especial tudo o que dissemos um ao outro já foi repetido em brigas anteriores. Eu cansei, eu me esforço mais e mais e o reconhecimento é cada vez menor. Antes as discussões eram por que eu não tinha grandes aspirações." O cansaço na voz de Rony era evidente, mas dizer se era devido ao agito da noite anterior ou de falar sobre Hermione e o falido relacionamento deles era impossível. "Agora por que não me dedico ao relacionamento, não escuto ela reclamar do dia e lá lá lá lá lá. Juro cansei, não quero mais isso".

"Mas isso não significa que você não mais a ama".

"Acho que não".

"Você ACHA?". Harry não acreditava no que ouvia. Se ele tinha alguma certeza na vida era que Rony e Hermione se amavam e que esse sentimento era maior do que tudo.

"É, sei que jamais vou esquecê-la, mas dizer que ainda a amo... Não acho que estaria sendo honesto com você... ou comigo mesmo" As ultimas palavras foram apenas um sussurro, porém saíram altas o suficiente para Harry ouvi-las e sentir ainda mais pena do amigo.

"Cara, você precisa conversar com ela, a Gina me disse que ela esta muito abalada."

"Eu sei, mas estou meio sem tempo. Muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo". Rony mentiu, ele não queria enfrentar Hermione com medo do que ele poderia dizer a ela. Ele temia que os sentimentos dos dois voltassem com força total e que as agressões verbais ficassem fora de controle.

"Mas tempo para farrear você teve" Harry não conseguiu conter suas palavras, nem ao menos tentou conte-las.

"Mas como..." Agora era a vez do ruivo ficar incrédulo.

"Rony, você sabe como as fofocas rolam no ministério, principalmente no DA".

"Incrível".

"Eu sei. E provavelmente a Mione também saiba."

"Melhor mesmo que ela saiba pelo menos ela explodiu com outra pessoa, não comigo".

"Cara você não existe, eu realmente achei que você lutaria mais por ela"

"Já lutei. Lutei com todas as forças que tinha, mas cheguei a um ponto que não sei se devia ter me dedicado tanto".

Antes mesmo que Harry falasse algo mais os organizadores do exercício chegaram e passaram as informações. Cada equipe recebia o mínimo de dados sobre um caso a ser investigado. Eles recebiam o nome dos acusados e dos denunciantes e uma lista de testemunhas. Só que o que não avisavam os recrutas que tudo que eles investigariam era falso. Todos os nomes das listas seriam interpretados por membros do Departamento de Aurores.

Os membros da equipe 7 se reuniram e discutiram o que poderia ser feito em relação ao caso deles, uma denuncia de tráfico de entorpecentes mágicos.

"OK, acho que devíamos começar nos recuperando da ressaca"

"Fica quieta Bonnie, vamos levar isso a sério" Rony estava realmente disposto a fazer essa atividade dar certo.

"Grosso" Foi a única resposta da loira. "A gangue que investigaremos está organizando um esquema de tráfico de poções em uma festa que rola hoje, e vocês não tem idéia de quem está organizando a festa".

"Bay-B" Os outros dois responderam uni som. Bay-B é o apelido de Brian Benisson o responsável pela organização de 80% das festas bruxas e amigo de longa data de Bonnie. A equipe 7 já o conhecia e freqüentava algumas de suas festas. As festas eram sempre muito agitadas, o problema das festas dele é que em quase todas havia algum tipo de comércio de produtos ilícitos; poções e feitiços entorpecentes ou alucinógenos dentre outras coisas.

"Algumas testemunhas certamente estarão lá, mas elas não podem saber que somos do ministério. Vamos chegar quietos como se estivéssemos interessados neles e não no que eles podem ter a nos dizer".

"Bonnie, sabe que seu cérebro funciona melhor embebido de álcool" Só nessa hora Charlotte se pronunciou.

"Meninas não briguem, vamos ou não seguir esse plano?" O ruivo sabia que a missão jamais daria certo se as duas brigassem logo na fase inicial da investigação.

"Vamos sim! Só que a festa começa em 2 horas e não temos os protocolos iniciais da denúncia.

"Char, my love, quem precisa das denúncias quando se pode falar diretamente com quem fez a denuncia" Rony disse com um leve sorriso.

"Rony, não lesa falar com os diretamente envolvidos é mais do que ilegal"

"Eu concordo. Podemos procurar esse tal de Richard Thomas na hora da festa, na denuncia diz que ele trabalha como bar tender, nas festas. Melhor ainda vou Ligar para o Bay-B e ver se ele me passa o telefone desse cara".

"Esse é o espírito Bonnie. Vamos esfregar na cara do DA qual é a melhor equipe de recrutas". Rony estava querendo um destaque nessa missão desde que ela foi anunciada. Quem sabe assim sua equipe pegaria tarefas mais dignas.

"Qual parte de ilegal vocês não entenderam" Charlotte sentia que estava sendo deliberadamente ignorada. "Certo, vamos fazer isso, mas não quero saber de ninguém me denunciando".

"Que tal nos disfarçarmos". Sugeriu a loira.

"Como você preferir, sempre quis tentar um corte Chanel" Em atividades de campo Charlotte era o nome, ela era uma eximia bruxa de combate, nenhum dos recrutas a havia derrotados nos treinos e tê-la na equipe era um trunfo. "Vou ver se acho o Bay-B".

"Ele usa um telefone trouxa agora, disse que os celupares são divinos". Bonnie adorava exercícios de campo, ela sonhava com o dia que pudesse entrar nas missões de verdade, ela sempre dizia que esse tipo de exercícios eram oportunidades perfeitas para testar todos os métodos de investigação, inclusive os menos ortodoxos.

"CeluLAres" Corrigiu Rony, viver com Hermione o ajudou a compreender os trouxas e suas máquinas maravilhosas. "Por um acaso você tem o número?".

"Tenho, vamos para o meu apartamento. Lá além de ser mais confortável temos os equipamentos para pesquisa".

"Perfeito to precisando cochilar um pouco"

"Nada de dormir Charlotte"

Nesse exato momento Harry e sua equipe passavam.

"Hey, Rony. Nós e os outros recrutas vamos para o Ministério pegar os protocolos iniciais do nosso caso. Vocês não vêm?"

O momento de decisão era esse, ou a equipe sete seguiria com os demais recrutas e faria a investigação da forma que lhes foi ensinada, ou faria de seu próprio jeito. Rompendo barreiras e arriscando suas futuras carreiras no Departamento de Aurores.


	6. Caminho sem volta

**Nada é meu.**

**Capítulo 6 - Caminho sem volta.**

"Não, nós vamos para outro lugar, não é?" Charlotte respondeu sem muita certeza na voz.

"É, nós estamos com umas idéias diferentes" Rony passou o braço direito sobre os ombros de Charlotte, querendo lhe passar segurança.

"Certeza?" A equipe 7 inteira responde com acenos de cabeças.

Todos os demais recrutas aparataram, obviamente tendo como destino o Ministério. Os três ficaram em silencio por cerca de dois minutos, o que para quem já presenciou a interação entre os três saberia dizer que é uma eternidade para que nenhuma palavra fosse dita.

"É minhas queridas não temos mais nada para fazer aqui, vamos logo para o nosso QG".

Segundos depois os três estavam no apartamento que Rony na época dividia com Bonnie, a loira imediatamente começou a procurar pelo telefone de Bay-B. Rony por sua vez preferiu se jogar no sofá enquanto Charlotte abria a geladeira e servia três copos de Wiskey de Fogo.

"Achei o número! Char, acredito que se há algo que realmente não estamos precisando é de mais álcool nos nossos corpos".

"Merlin, juro Char, estou pensando seriamente em te mandar para alguma clinica de reabilitação" Rony disse jocoso.

"Prefiro me embebedar dia e noite a que tomar todas numa festa só e sair por aí falando sobre minha EX". Charlotte se referia a um episódio ocorrido há uma semana, no qual Rony tomou uma porre e passou o resto da noite falando o quanto se arrependia de ter terminado com Hermione e o quão perfeita ela era.

"Bebe logo isso" Rony preferiu não se aprofundar no assunto.

"Bay, é a Bonnie! Estou ótima e você, que bom. E o gato do seu irmão? Não brinca" Rony percebeu que a loira não estava realmente se dedicando a fazer perguntas sobre as investigações e balbuciou para ela.

"NOSSO TRABALHO ESTA EM RISCO, pergunta logo sobre o tal bar tender ."

"Olha Bay, eu to precisando muito da sua ajuda... Não! Eu sei que você não vende nada ilegal. Eu preciso do telefone de um Bar tender que tava numa festa de outro dia... ok, que droga! Sério, beleza vou passar lá então, mas manda três. Beijão".

Ela desligou o telefone e não disse nada para Charlotte ou Rony.

"Então..." Charlotte disse.

"Os bar tenders são terceirizados, logo ele não conhece o cara, mas certamente ele vai estar lá hoje e nós também estaremos, ele já esta mandando nossos VIP's".

"Maravilha."

Horas mais tarde os três já estavam vestidos planejando o disfarce de cada um; Bonnie ficaria ruiva e com cabelos bem longos e ondulados, na altura da cintura, ganharia mais sardas e um rosto mais triangular; Charlotte decidiu se tornar loira com cabelos extremamente lisos em um corte channel com franja. Rony não teve a opção de escolher como seria sua nova forma as duas escolheram por ele, que ganhou cabelos loiros ondulados e curtos, com não mais de um palmo de comprimento. Os três trajavam roupas pretas e formais. Bonnie um vestido curto, meia calça preta e botas de cano curto a única coisa não preta em seu traje eram os brincos, pulseiras e um cinto de aros finos. Charlotte estava com uma saia curta e um colete pretos sobre uma camisa branca. Rony estava com blaiser preto sobre suas calças jeans escuras. A idéia de estarem todos formais foi de Charlotte que queria que o bar tender comprasse a idéia de que eles eram membros de alguma máfia bruxa.

Assim que todos estavam se preparando para sair do apartamento Bonnie recapitulou o combinado.

"Certo, eu falo com ele, Charlotte fica ao meu lado flertando com qualquer um e Rony faça cara de lesado, como se ainda estivesse sob efeito de alguma droga. Ele tem que pensar que só eu sei o que está se passando, como se eu fosse a cabeça do negócio".

"Eu acho que ao invés de ficarmos como alheios a conversa devemos ficar com uma postura séria, na máfia real todos estão sempre atentos ao que se passa". Rony disse enquanto se olhava no espelho.

"Concordo com o Rony. Bonnie sua idéia não é péssima, acho que se só eu estiver atenta jpa estará valendo"

"Então, eu falo, Char fica atenta e Rony fica lesando. Certo?"

"Por que eu tenho que ficar lesando, sou o homem da equipe, devia ter um papel de segurança"

"Rony você não tem idéia de o quão engraçado fica com cara de lesado. O Bar Tender vai se amarrar em você e nem vai perceber as informações que estará nos passando" Bonnie disse.

"Vamos logo, mas na próxima vez eu serei o cabeça da máfia".

"Isso se houver uma próxima vez. Podemos muito bem ser exonerados se alguém descobrir o que estamos fazendo" Charlotte ainda estava apreensiva com o fato de não estarem seguindo o protocolo. Ela sentia que alguém descobriria o que estava se passando.

Rony percebeu o desconforto e insegurança na amiga e a abraçou com um braço. "Charlotte não se preocupe, estamos juntos nessa. Você acredita em mim". Ela levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso simples, mas cheio de confiança e respondeu "Sempre".

Nesses momentos que Rony percebia que apesar do pouco tempo já se sentia muito conectado com Bonnie e Charlotte. Lógico que a união dele com Harry Potter e Hermione Granger era imensamente maior, mas essas duas ele também as tinha como amigas para o resto da vida.

"Então, vamos nessa meninas, pois não temos tempo a perder."

xxxx

A festa estava fervendo, assim como todas que Bay-B organizava. O espaço já era conhecido pelo trio, um galpão numa cidade ao sul da Espanha, por isso eles não tiveram problema na hora de aparatar. Assim que entraram seguiram para o balcão de bebidas procurando Richard Thomas, o bar tender. Como o combinado cada um interpretou seu papel perfeitamente.

"Quero falar com Richard Thomas". Bonnie foi direta e estava com uma postura extremamente austera.

"Quem gostaria?" No mesmo de tom de Bonnie falou um homem oriental, com aproximadamente 27 anos, cabelos na altura das orelhas e desgrenhados. Ele abria algumas garrafas de Vodka sem tirar o olho de Bonnie.

Eles não haviam pensado em codinomes, mas Bonnie foi rápida "Ariadne, você sabe onde ele está?".

"Ariadne, você está falando com Richard Thomas." Disse o oriental com um meio sorriso.

"Ótimo, podemos ir a algum lugar mais privado para conversarmos"

"Olha dona, eu estou em horário de serviço se largar meu posto o chicote estala pro meu lado." Bonnie pareceu hesitante, olhou para Charlotte que apenas assentiu com o olhar.

"Então serei breve, fiquei sabendo que você tem contato com alguém que pode me fornecer Fairy Tale, é verdade". Fairy Tale é uma poção alucinógena muito comum entre os jovens bruxos, e toda a quadrilha que traficasse qualquer poção ou feitiço com efeitos alucinógenos ou entorpecentes teria essa poção.

"Moça, isso é coisa séria..."

"Tem contato ou não?" Bonnie não mais hesitava. Rony olhava para o fundo do balcão como se estivesse vendo algo bizarro nas garrafas, mas na verdade estava analisando as reações do bar tender pelo espelho.

"Tenho, e para sua sorte ela está virá aqui hoje." Agora era a vez de Richard Thomas aparentar desconforto e pouca certeza, e logo em seguida sussurrou "Ella Nix, mas ela sempre fica nos camarotes privados, assim que tiver um tempo vago eu corro atrás de um free pass para você, já seus amigos estarão de fora" Essa ultima parte disse sem tirar os olhos de Rony.

"Ella Nix, era tudo que eu precisava saber. Deixe que o free pass não será problema para nós. Algo mais que eu deva saber antes de falar com ela? "

"Diga que Tommy que te mandou. Ela entenderá na hora". Nisso ele passou um copo com um líquido azul escuro no qual pontos dourados dançavam na superfície. "Espero que você aprecie o novo drink da casa" Disse a frase em voz alta, Bonnie só entendeu o que se passava quando viu alguém andando atrás de Richard, provavelmente um supervisor.

"Obrigada pelo drink, ele parece maravilhoso" Disse se afastando.

"Sorte que nossos VIP's nos dão direito a um Camarote, de lá para os privados será fácil" Disse Rony entre os dentes.

"Sim, vamos ficar de tocaia lá" Charlotte disse observando os camarotes na esperança de ver algo de especial. "Acho que é aquele, o quarto da direita para a esquerda, nem mesmo o ministro da magia anda com sete seguranças".

"Boa Char, vamos logo". Rony disse tomando a frente "Não temos tempo a perder, se vamos fazer tudo contra as leis que devemos cumprir e proteger, melhor que façamos rápido".

Bonnie estava prestes a abrir a boca e soltar alguma piada, mas Charlotte percebeu a preocupação na voz de Rony e achou melhor cortar a amiga. "Ele está certo, vamos logo. Mesmo esquema; Bonnie fala, eu presto atenção e Rony lesa".

Não demoraram muito para chegarem aos camarotes privados. Quando já estavam face a face com os seguranças Rony percebeu que Bonnie hesitou, respirou fundo e só então começou a falar. "Sou Ariadne LeGrand e quero falar com Ella Nix ". O segurança apenas riu com ar de deboche antes de responder "E você por um acaso sabe quem ela é?" Bonnie respondeu ligeiramente "Sei, e você sabe quem eu sou. Se tivesse a menor idéia garanto que não estaria a me questionar. Agora cumpra com sua obrigação e a comunique que estou aqui". Ele voltou a rir ignorando as palavras ríspidas da loira que no momento tinha os cabelos vermelhos e entrou no camarote. Quando retornou, em menos de um minuto, disse que poderiam entrar.

"Então Ariadne LeGrand quer falar comigo, mas quem é Ariadne LeGrand?" Disse eu mulata muito bela, seus cabelos eram negros e estavam em um penteado Black Power, vestia um vestido dourado que paravam pouco antes do joelho e uma sandália também dourada.

Bonnie estava começando a se arrepender de ter combinado ser a única a falar, ela estava incrivelmente temerosa, mas lutava para que não transparecesse. "Sou eu, sua mais nova cliente". Ella se surpreendeu, os recrutas acharam evidente que ela não estava acostumada a pessoas se colocando em pé d igualdade, certamente todos a deviam temer, ou ao menos respeitar.

"Bem, você parece me conhecer bem, posso saber de onde?"

"Não te conheço, mas conheço seu trabalho. Foi muito bem indicada e como estou prestes a ampliar meus negócios gostaria de contar com seus produtos."

"Bem se me conhece sabe que trabalho por conta própria. Não tenho intermediários, como nessa festa aqui. O organizador até sabe que estou aqui, assim como sabe dos meus produtos, mas não negocio com ele. Por que você acha que eu negociaria com você? ".

"Por que estou querendo facilitar sua vida. Quero comprar de você e revender, mas só para os primeiros meses. Assim se eu vender rápido o que comprei você terá interesse no meu estabelecimento se não revender, você não sairá no prejuízo".

Ella observava Bonnie, parecia que ela analisava os gestos dela e quando Rony estava crente que ela mandaria os seguranças os expulsarem ela respondeu: "Ok".

"Já trabalhei assim, e devo ser honesta, tendo o meu dinheiro garantido, não me importo quais serão seus resultados. Lógico que se você tiver sucesso terei mais clientes, mas isso jê é com você".

"Ótimo" o alívio na voz de Bonnie foi notável. "Bem, quando poderemos marcar a entrega dos produtos?"

"Você não vai querer um test drive?"

"Como?" Dessa vez ela estava realmente perdida e a resposta foi um reflexo.

"Achei que você tinha trazido o altão para testar meus produtos. Não é como se ele realmente fosse útil, certamente ele já está lesado a algum tempo. O que ele usou?" Bonnie começou a entender o que Ella queria dizer.

"Quando nos encontramos ele já estava assim, não sei se ele está em condições de distinguir se o produto é bom ou não, melhor deixarmos para fazer na hora da entrega".

"Você quem sabe, mas já fique avisada que não terá troca".

Rony já havia percebido o que se passava antes mesmo de Bonnie, e decidiu intervir. Ele testaria o Fairy Tale de Ella, ninguém nunca descobriria e certamente Bonnie e Charlotte não falariam para uma viva alma se ele pedisse segredo sobre o assunto.

"Eu estou bem, você me trouxe aqui para testar e testarei, quero ver se essa poção vai me fazer viajar".

Ella ficou impressionada com a disposição do rapaz "Amiguinho esse fairy tale vai te fazer viajar para as profundezas da galáxia".

"Gata, eu já estive lá. Quero conhecer o além" Rony estava escondendo seu nervosismo como nunca antes.

Bonnie não acreditava no que estava por acontecer. Desde seu rompimento com Hermione o ruiva estava dando sinais de que encararia a vida de uma forma diferente, mas jamais achou que ele pudesse ir tão longe. Mas ele estava disposto a se desligar de tudo o que Hermione mais significava; as normas.

**#########**

**Demorei para postar BEM mais do que o planejado, esse capitulo cresceu mto mais do q eu esperava e eu não planejava corta-lo, mas um review simples e estimulante fez q eu o postasse assim msm. continuarei ele em breve, nao qro dar datas certas mas vcs definitivamente nao terão q esperar tanto. Tenho um plot bem definido na minha cabeça mas seria mto especial receber dicas dos leitores. MINA ESSE É PARA VC, OBRIGADA.**

**bye bye**


	7. Vermelhos

**NADA ME PERTENCE! MAS ISSO TODOS JÁ SABEM.**

**Capítulo 7 - VERMELHOS**

Rony bebeu o conteúdo do pequeno frasco em três pequenos goles, a cada gole uma lembrança passou pela sua mente, a primeira foi o natal n'A Toca logo após seu pai ser atacado por Nagini, uma festa para celebrar mais um dia de reunião e de vida para os seus familiares e amigos, eles estavam juntos e o medo foi deixado de lado naquele momento. A segunda recordação foi a última briga com Hermione, a que desencadeou o rompimento do casal, ele se lembrou de como se sentiu frustrado naquele momento, de como ela reclamava dos seus esforços, ele se sentiu a pessoa mais incompetente do mundo e a terceira memória que acompanhou a último gole foi a cena da morte de seu irmão Fred. E tudo pareceu certo e justificado na cabeça de Ronald Weasley; ele estava quebrando uma regra emitida pelo Ministério. Ele estava usando uma poção ilegal em minutos perderia o controle de sua mente e talvez até de seu corpo, mas se ele tivesse que fazer isso para prender traficantes que apoiavam os comensais ele beberia essa poção no café da manha, almoço e janta. O irmão dele morreu tendo fé no futuro do mundo bruxo e ele faria o possível para que esse ideal não morresse também.

Mas não demorou muito para que seus pensamentos parassem de ser coerentes. Outras memórias passaram pela mente dele, mas nelas tudo parecia diferente do real. As cores estavam mais vivas e ele se sentiu mais leve. Como se seu corpo fosse uma pena. Olhou ao seu redor, e viu da janela do camarote a pista de dança.

"Essa é minha música favorita, eu preciso dançar" E com isso tentou andar, mas sentiu seus pé não responderem. "Merlin, eu preciso dançar essa música". Charlotte viu que o colega estava fora de si e tentou acalmá-lo " Cara, respira fundo. Espera que eu te levo lá em baixo"

"Você é retardada ou o que?" O tom dele era agressivo "Eu TENHO que dançar ESSA música, ela é... é...é. Não sei, mas ela me chama eu vejo as cores dela. "

"Ele tomou a vidro todo? Ele estava louco de que antes?" Ella se manifestou com um ar de descaso.

"De na..." Bonnie quase denunciou que o amigo não tinha usado nenhuma droga antes e estava apenas encenando "De não sei o que. Quando o encontrei ele mas conseguia ficar em pé"

"Então torce para não ser de pó de azevinho. É uma combinação perigosíssima". Então a mulher mulata se levantou. "Acho que já te provei que meus produtos são de qualidade. Vai comprar ou não?"

Bonnie não estava mais no personagem, morria de preocupação com Rony, mas ela se viu força a entrar novamente no jogo. "Claro! Vamos marcar o encontro para finalizarmos essa transação". Ela queria ir embora a qualquer custo.

"Sim, sim. Não se preocupe com nada." E entregou um cartão com apenas um nome "Vá até a última loja do Beco diagonal e me chame. Foi um prazer fazer negocio com você senhorita Ariadne Legrand. E boa sorte com o altão. Já vi muita gente ter overdose com esse Fairy tale".

Charlotte compreendeu que Ella Nix estava expulsando eles do camarote. "Cara, levanta. Vamos dançar logo essa música que você tanto curte." Rony finalmente consegui fixar seus passos e rumou para fora seguido pelas duas moças.

Quando se virão longe o suficiente Bonnie sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da outra "Char, vamos logo embora dessa festa. O Rony não está nada bem".

"Estou ótimo e dançarei até não agüentar mais" E saiu andando deixando as duas para trás. As duas tentaram segui-lo, mas foi inútil. Somente depois de uma hora elas o encontraram sem camisa dançando feito louco na pista. Elas o agarraram e arrastaram para fora da festa até aparatarem no apartamento que Bonnie na época divida com Rony. Quando lá chegaram o rapaz começou a dar alteração; alternava de momentos de pura alucinação e meia sanidade. Durante toda a noite ele dizia ver aranhas gigantes e coloridas que falavam com ele, em um momento disse ter visto na televisão trouxa de Bonnie Harry Potter se agarrando com uma loira e ameaçava matá-lo, mas o aparelho nem ao menos estava ligado.

***

No dia seguinte Rony sentia uam dor de cabeça que só não era maior do que a que sentia por todo seu corpo. Era uma dor profunda como se milhões de agulhar perfurassem sua pele. Quando se sentou no sofá q usava como cama no apartamento de Bonnie se viu sem camisa e com diversos hematomas "Merda, eu fui atropelado pelo Expresso Hogwarts?" disse para si mesmo, mas obteve uma resposta.

"Não, esses são os efeitos obtidos por quem se droga" Charlotte disse da cozinha estilo americana do apartamento.

"Eu lembro que tomei a poção, mas todo o resto não faz muito sentido. Sei que teve música, meu irmão Fred, e até mesmo aranhas; Credo".

"Rony, acredite em mim, você não lembra da metade" Charlotte já estava vestida, asm o que chamou a atenção foram as roupas formais dela, uma calça e terninho cinzas, camisa branca e uma trança de raiz.

"Onde é o enterro?" O ruivo disse jocoso

"No Ministério, e é o enterro de nossas carreiras como aurores". A resposta veio como uma patada.

"QUE?" Ao invés de responder a morena se limitou a jogar uma carta no colo dele. A carta era uma convocação para ele e as meninas se apresentarem no Departamento de Aurores diante de Mirta Jonesis, Diretora de Departamento às 10 horas.

"Cara isso não é nada bom." Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhano para o relógio na parede. "Já são 9 horas, preciso em arrumar urgente" Ele pulou da cama e correu até o banheiro, mas antes trombou com Bonnie que saía de seu quarto.

"Pelo visto já recebeu a carta" A loira estava vestindo um tailler azul marinho e uma faixa vermelha nos cabelos.

"Já. E preciso me arrumar".

Meia hora depois os três já estavam pegando um metro em direção ao ministério. Rony não quis ir até a toca pegar um terno velho de Gui que havia herdado. Usou uma calça de alfaiataria índigo, uma camisa branca e um terno da mesma cor da calça (na verdade o terno era cinza escuro, mas a cor foi alterada por magia ), não estava tão formal quanto mas meninas, mas era o que tinha.

"O que iremos dizer?" Charlotte quebrou o silêncio.

"Primeiro vamos escutar, e se fomos convocados devido ao que aconteceu ontem"

"E nos SABEMOS que essa é a razão" A morena interrompeu.

"Falaremos sobre o que apuramos e só. E caso eles questionem nossos métodos, diremos que pensamos ser a forma que levaria menos tempo para dar resultados".

"Rony, você tomou uma poção ilegal. Certeza que isso vai dar algum problema" Bonnie falou.

"Deixa comigo, esse inquérito será no meu nome, você serão citadas como testemunhas no máximo".

"HaHaHa!" Sorrio irônica a loira "Esse inquérito é nosso! O que te faz pensar que te jogaremos na fogueira, estamos com você". Rony gostou de ouvir, sentiu que a cumplicidade era honesta. Lógico que não era tão forte quanto a dele e Harry, mas era de coração.

"Não quero que vocês arrisquem suas carreiras" Sussurou o rapaz.

"Já arriscamos e você tem tanto a perder quanto nós".

Quando eles chegaram ao ministério faltavam 10 minutos para o inicio da reunião, se apresentaram e esperaram sentados no lado de fora da sala de Mirta Jonesis. Foram chamados por um homem não muito alto ou musculoso e beirava seus 50 anos ao entrarem se depararam com uma mulher aparentemente não muito alta de cabelos castanhos claros com aproximadamente 40 anos, fisicamente não se mostrava forte, mas sua postura era de alguém muito ríspido.

"Bom dia, sou Mirta Jonesis e esse é Antony Carlson. Não tenho muito tempo e você tem uma reunião de recrutas com o McLugan em poucos minutos, por essas razões serei direta" Os três estavam tensos e mal respiravam. "Ontem vocês participaram de um exercício prático e partiram para meios... menos ortodoxos dos pregados pelo Departamento. Antony Carson chegou até a convocar algumas pessoas para falarem sobre os eventos de ontem à noite, mas eles ainda não chegaram".

"E duvido que venham". Nesse momento a porta abriu e entraram um rapaz oriental com aproximadamente 27 anos, cabelos na altura das orelhas e desgrenhados, os três recrutas se surpreenderam por era o mesmo bar tender com quem falaram na noite anterior. Mas essa surpresa não foi maior do que quando viram uma mulata que conheceram sobre o nome de Ella Nix a única diferença é q no lugar do Black power agora ele estava com os cabelos lisos na altura do ombro.

"Desculpe o atraso, nos atrasamos escrevendo o relatório" Disse o rapaz para Carlson

"Não se preocupe Jason. Esses aqui são Ronald Weasley, Charlotte Parker e Bonnie Irwin,mas acho que isso vocês já sabem".

"Na verdade não! Ontem me lembro de ter conhecido Ariadne LeGrand e outras duas pessoas, e nenhum deles me lembram as pessoas de ontem" A mulata disse com um sorriso.

Carlson voltou a falar, mas agora para os recrutas "Esses dois são Jason Sao e Eva Jones, aurores vermelhos que estavam atuando no exercício de vocês" Rony estava um pouco vermelho e Charlotte com um olhar desesperado.

Mira voltou a tomar a palavra "Bem, mas como estava falando, a forma como foi feita apuração de vocês nos surpreendeu de uma maneira positiva. De acordo com o que Jason e Eva nos disseram com um treinamento adequado vocês poderiam participar de missões vermelhas. Lógico que existiram falhas, mas nada crucial. E por isso achei melhor chamar Carlson aqui no lugar de McLugan".

"Só um minuto! Vocês aprovam as nossas atitudes de ontem? Não seremos exonerados?" Charlotte estava aliviada, e qualquer um na sala notava isso.

"Srta Parker, perguntar nem sempre é a forma, mas apropriada para se obter resultados. O DA faz muitas coisas que não param nas páginas do Profeta Diário. Como eu falava, conversamos e como GOSTAMOS do desempenho de vocês na missão agora vocês não mais são aurores Classe D laranjas,e sim vermelhos. Carson ira instruí-los mais sobre o novo treinamento e coisas do gênero. Mas já deixo claro que ninguém mais deve saber sobre isso. Teoricamente vocês estão como laranjas. Continuaram com os trabalhinhos burocráticos de recrutas e tudo mais" Com essa conclusão Mirta se despediu dos novatos que ainda estavam perdidos.

"Gostaria que vocês me seguissem" Carson disse indicando a saída "Os dois atrasados também".

Com isso os seis se retiraram e foram em direção a sala de Antony Carlson, mas no caminho ele foi chamado e falou que os demais deviam seguir em frente. Quando chegaram na sala Jason disse " Vocês parecem bem perdidos. Não tem idéia do que está acontecendo, tem?"

"Para ser sincera, eu estou perdidinha. Fizemos tudo o que não devíamos ter feito, fomos descobertos e ainda somos promovidos?" Charlotte parecia estar mais revoltada do eu feliz no momento.

"Bem, vocês não foram descobertos, nós dois estávamos monitorando vocês dois desde que o inicio do exercício, esperávamos que vocês ligassem para o Richard Thomas e fizessem o tre Le Le que todos os outros recrutas ainda estão fazendo, e gostamos quando decidiram entrar de vez no serviço que lhes foi passado" Eva disse passando a mão no rosto de Jason, que estava com uma aparência pouco saudável, e falando baixo para só ele ouvir, mas os três não se contiveram "Você está com uma cara péssima, devia ir a enfermaria".

"To legal, só cansado! Muitas missões juntas, ficar acordado para escrever esse relatório me cansou mesmo. O próximo você é quem fará" e deu um beijo leve nos lábios dela. Os recrutas se sentiram meio sem graças, mas o casal pareceu não se importar. E nesse instante o dono da sala chegou e os dois se afastaram abruptamente.

"Os pombinhos podiam dar um tempo! A data do casamento nem foi marcada e vocês já estão assim, creio que terei que mudar as duplas" Carlson não deixou claro se era uma piada ou uma repreensão, mas os dois se afastaram. "E sobre vocês três, entenderam o que está acontecendo?".

"Para ser honesto, ainda não assimilamos direito. A partir de agora somos recrutas da secção vermelha" Rony externou o que se passava na cabeça dos três.

"Sim e não, vocês passarão a trabalhar conosco, mas sem deixar de trabalharem para a secção laranja. Vocês terão trabalhão dobrado, e desde já afirmo que não é trabalho pouco ou fácil. Aceitam minha proposta ou não?".

"Aceitamos, não é?" O ruivo procurou o apoio das meninas que apenas consentiram acenando com a cabeça.

"Ótimo, agora gostaria que Jason e Eva falassem sobre a missão de ontem".

Eva começou "Como descrevemos no relatório eles acertaram perfeitamente na parte de rede de contatos e conexão de informações, mas no confronto direto presenciei algumas falhas".

"Na verdade comigo eles se mantiveram fiéis aos personagens, mas como a Eva representava um risco real entendo o porquê do nervosismo" Jason concluiu.

"Nada que não possa ser resolvido com um bom treinamento, Jason você será o encarregado pelo treinamento deles". Carlson afirmou, não abrindo espaço para contestações.

"Sr. Jason está encarregado de muitos casos nesse mês, eu não em importaria em ter a responsabilidade pelo treinamento inicial deles".

"Não. Eva você vai viajar para a Espanha em breve, e quero sua dedicação total no caso do contrabando de madragoras. Jason o treinamento é seu. E Agora saiam tenho muito o quê resolver".

Seis semanas se passaram depois disso e a equipe sete já efetuava missões leves, como entrar em contato com criminosos, encomendar produtos para comprovar o contrabando. Com isso suas vidas pessoais eram afetadas, Rony chegou a perder a primeira visita de Victorie à Toca, pois estava numa missão na Irlanda ( Gui chegou a ficar 3 semanas sem falar com o irmão ). Mas eles não reclamavam, se sentiam verdadeiramente úteis para o mundo bruxo, e com isso em mente não se sentiam culpados por ultrapassarem o limite da ética, afinal de contas alguém deveria fazer isso e essas pessoas era o os aurores vermelhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**QUE TAL? FINALMENTE TERMINEI DE CONTAR COMO ELES FORAM PROMOVIDOS, EU NAO PLANEJAVA PASSAR TANTO TEMPO NESSA PARTE DA HISTÓRIA, MAS ELA CRESCEU MUITO MAIS DO QUE O SE ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAREM SEUS COMENTÉRIOS.**

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VOLTAREMOS AO PONTO ONDE PAREI NO CAP 5, E O TÃO ESPERADO ENCONTRE DE RONY E HERMIONE =]**

**REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS!**


	8. Prioridades

**Capítulo 1**

Mais uma vez Rony acordou com dor de cabeça. Ele já estava se acostumando, mas de certa forma ainda se surpreendia em como acordar de ressaca se tornou freqüente em sua vida. Desde que recebeu uma promoção no Departamento de Aurores, a cerca de seis semanas, sua vida mudou, e rápido, mas ele não saberia responder se para melhor ou para melhor. Em tão pouco tempo seu trabalho passou a ocupar sua vida de uma forma que ele jamais imaginou, ele mal tinha tempo para sua família e amigos. Sair por pura diversão se tornou raro, embora às vezes querendo conseguir informações para o Departamento de Aurores ele freqüentava algumas festas. As mudanças na vida de Rony iam muito além do cargo ele executava no Ministério e do tempo que ele podia dedicar a seus amigos e familiares. De certo que a maior mudança em sua vida nos últimos tempos foi o fim do seu namoro com Hermione Granger e foi essa mudança que gerou as demais.

Mas naquele momento pensar sobre isso não tinha utilidade, ela estava tocando sua vida e ele a dele. Já eram 9:45 da manha e a reunião no Departamento havia começada as 9:30, e o expediente tinha iniciado as 8:30. Ele não estava preocupado com o atraso ou com as seqüelas que ele poderia trazer, na verdade ele já estava cansado de fingir se importar. Dentre os benefícios de seu novo cargo estava ter um horário, teoricamente, flexível. Teoricamente por que somente algumas pessoas sabiam desse privilégio, e seu chefe imediato não era uma delas. Ele ainda executava funções de aspirantes, mas não mais como um "auror laranja", agora ele era um "auror vermelho", carregar essa cor no emblema de sua classe significa que agora ele era um auror responsável pela execução de tarefas. Mas ele ainda não carregava essa cor em seu emblema classe "D", ele ainda carregava a cor laranja, a cor dos aurores de investigação e executores apenas de pequenos e médios casos e de atividades burocráticas. Embora ele executasse atividades "vermelhas" ele ainda tinha que se dar ao trabalho de fingir ser um recruta laranja, mas não um excelente recruta.

As atividades como um recruta comum eram burocráticas, nada que ele não executasse em menos de duas horas, essa modesta quantidade de serviço era um presente de seu superior de secção, o Sr. Antony Carlson, ele não era muito alto ou musculoso e beirava seus 50 anos. Rony sabia pouco sobre a carreira do Sr. Carlson, somente que foi um auror vermelho classe "A", e que ser um desses e passar dos 40 anos significa que além de eximias habilidades mágicas ele também pensamento e reflexos quase que anormalmente frios e eficientes. Rony sabia sobre os riscos que ele e sua equipe corriam nas missões que lhes eram designadas, mas ele não se importava. Ele não tinha que se preocupar em voltar para casa são e salvo, pois agora morava sozinho. Hermione não mais o aguardava acordada e preocupada, agora no máximo quando chegava encontrava uma carta de alguém de sua família ou um convite de um de seus novos companheiros de serviço. E verdade seja dita, ele sentia muita falta dela.

**Capítulo 2**

Ao entrar no Departamento Rony percebeu que a reunião deveria estar em seu intervalo, uma vez que todos os recrutas se amontoavam em volta das três máquinas de café do andar. Apesar de ser o mais discreto possível, muitas pessoas perceberam sua chegada que no momento calculava 30 minutos de atraso desde o inicio da reunião. A maior parte dos recrutas viam Rony e sua equipe como três bestas sortudas. Nem ele nem suas duas parceiras se importavam, não mais. Assim que eles receberam o convite tentaram ao máximo se dedicarem as tarefas comuns da melhor forma possível. Mas depois de duas semanas se esgotando em missões e acordando cedo para carimbar alguns documentos perceberam que não havia a necessidade para tanto.

A primeira pessoa que ele procurou foi Harry, mas ele não estava por perto, e assim que ele constatou isso ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

"Bom dia gato! Dormiu bem?" A voz era obviamente de uma de suas companheiras de equipe Bonnie Irvin, uma das pessoas mais insanas que Rony já conheceu. Ela era, na opinião do ruivo, a razão que fez o time ganhar destaque e chegar a ser promovido. A loira de 1,67 de altura era obcecada pelo seu serviço. Ela completava todas as missões que a ela fossem designadas, não importando o preço. Às vezes ela chegava a assustar com sua incrível habilidade técnica somada a falta de ética, mas a verdade é que apesar de tudo, ela era a que tinha o maior coração da equipe. Sempre estava disposta a ajudar, foi ela quem abrigou Rony quando ele e Hermione terminaram e ele teve que sair do apartamento que dividia com a garota à quase seis meses.

"Preciso mesmo responder" Foi a única resposta que ele deu. Apesar de sua bondade Bonnie às vezes esquecia de seu lado humano na hora do serviço, tanto que na última missão ela drogou Rony para que a cena que eles montaram parecesse "mais real", pelo menos foi isso que ela afirmou em sua defesa. Por isso ele estava sem falar direito com ela, ele não a condenava, pois de fato a atitude dela foi eficiente e ajudou na conclusão da missão.

"Ahhhh, você não vai ficar bravo comigo para sempre, até peguei um café para você. Aposto que você vai voltar a sorrir pra mim assim que o cheque com a bonificação chegar". A loira disse sorrindo.

"A Char já chegou?" Charlotte Parker era a outra integrante da equipe. A primeira vista Rony pensou que a morena dos olhos azuis que media mais de 1,70, não fazia o gênero auror, ela parecia muito quieta e insegura, mas se arrependeu assim que a viu pela primeira vez em ação. A imagem de moça tímida e delicada foi por água abaixo quando o assunto é combate Charlotte era o nome que vinha a cabeça de todos os novos recrutas. Harry a descreveu uma vez como o tipo de mulher que não se deve namorar. "Ela é a mais bonita das recrutas e se não fosse o bastante ainda é inteligente, fofa, educada e tudo mais, mas jura que não gostaria de enfrentá-la" essas foram as exatas palavras dele.

"Já, ela chegou nos últimos dez minutos da primeira parte da reunião"

"Sobre o que mesmo foi essa reunião?"

"Você não vai acreditar! Adivinha pra qual departamento nós também vamos fazer verificações?"

"COMO ASSIM? Achei que o Carlson nos manteria fora de mais verificações." Ele não acreditava que ele e sua equipe seriam responsáveis por mais verificações de documentos. Eles mal completavam os que eles eram responsáveis, as missões geralmente ocupavam muito tempo, e elas sim eram a prioridade da equipe.

"E quem disse que o Carson tem idéia dessas mudanças?" Foi o que Charlotte disse ao se aproximar e cumprimentar Rony. "Foi idéia do nosso querido McLugan". O desdém dela ao mencionar o nome do chefe imediato deles não foi escondido.

"Palhaço. Juro que ainda meto um soco nesse panaca do McLugan".

"Rony, você ainda não adivinhou pra QUAL departamento nós vamos fazer verificações."

"Bonnie, pouco me importa para qual departamento vamos fazer as verificações, to pouco me ferrando. Eu quero mesmo, me ver livre de verificações. Já não nos bastam fazer relatórios de arquivamento de casos. " A revolta de Rony era compreensível, as verificações eram o serviço que todo os recrutas corriam, mas era inevitável que essa tarefa caísse nas mãos deles.

"Você pode culpar a Char por isso. Se ela tivesse aceitado o convite do McLugan de sair para jantar aposto que não seriamos os responsáveis por essa merda toda".

"Não vou nem comentar isso" Charlotte bebericando seu café.

"Mas enfim pra quem serão essas verificações? Você falou tanto que fiquei curioso"

"Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas" O sorriso cínico tão típico de Bonnie estava em seus lábios quando terminou de proferir a novidade.

Rony prendeu a respiração para evitar demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Mas as meninas já o conheciam muito bem para saber que ele estava sim chocado, elas tinham conhecimento do antigo relacionamento de Rony e Hermione Granger, a mais notável funcionária do DRCCM, elas estiveram ao lado de Rony durante o rompimento e por isso sabiam que ele estava abalado.

"Já sabemos quem vai nos passar as informações" Disse o ruivo secamente.

"Sim, e a equipe já esta a caminho" Char disse com um tom de voz, geralmente só falado quando se deseja os pêsames a alguém.

Rony já havia compreendido que seria a equipe de Hermione, e internamente ele amaldiçoava McLugan. "Bem, nem vou me abalar com isso. Assim que o Calrson descobrir isso ela vai comer o fígado do McLugan e nos deixar livre de entrave.

"Assim espero." As duas sussurraram.

"Vou procurar o Harry!" Rony falou enquanto já se distanciava.

"A reunião vai voltar em cinco minutos" Falou a morena, mas Rony não deu ouvidos a ela. Ele se sentia mal em tratar as duas de uma maneira tão fria, mas ele tinha que falar com Harry, depois ele pediria desculpas e pagariam uma noitada para elas. Essa era a melhor forma de pedir desculpa as duas.

Depois de andar não mais do que quatro metros encontrou Harry. E já foi falando. "Harry, preciso muito falar com você. Desculpa Albert." Albert era um dos companheiros de equipe de Harry. Rony não conhecia muito ele, na verdade isso porque nem mesmo Harry gostava muito dele, o relacionamento de Harry com seus companheiros era estritamente profissional, ao contrario de Rony.

"Oi cara. Onde você estava, hoje você pegou pesado, chegou muito atrasado. E a propósito o nome dele é Allan".

"Como vou saber, você só o chama de Al. Mas eu quero saber sobre o que foi dito na reunião".

"Você quer saber se a Hermione vai mesmo se tornar presente aqui no Departamento?". Harry disse sorrindo, ele nunca entendeu ao certo o que levou seus melhores amigos a terminar o namoro.

"Se eu me importasse tanto assim com ela não teríamos terminado o namoro". Rony já estava se irritando.

"Bem, o McLugan redistribuiu as tarefas, só isso. Não me lembro direito o que sua equipe vai fazer. A minha além de distribuir os casos médios vai estar presente e fazer relatórios de investigações de campo. Nada mal, vou estar mais envolvido com as atividades de campo". Harry estava honestamente empolgado com suas novas responsabilidades.

"Vou continuar com o arquivamento. E como se não fosse suficiente vou fazer verificações para o DRCCM" Rony estava feliz pelo amigo. E por dentro dava graças por estar envolvido em missões vermelhas, caso contrario sua carreira como auror seria deprimente, arquivos e verificações, seriam uma decepção para qualquer um que se dedicou como ele na Academia de Aurores.

"Ta brincando, justo para o DRCCM. Que merda." Harry não sabia se isso seria bom para o Departamento de Aurores. Desde o fim do namoro Rony e Hermione não conseguiam trocar mais do que 20 palavras sem começarem a discutir. Recentemente as discussões diminuíram, mas foram substituídas por sutis alfinetadas.

"Cara, to me ferrando pro DRCCM, o que me irritou foi que o palhaço do McLugan faz essas coisas sem informar ninguém, e vamos concordar VERIFICAÇÕES. Sei que não mereço".

"Isso é tão típico dele! O Al me disse que tão falado que ele vai querer redistribuir as equipes também".

"Só lamento, ele não tem autoridade para isso".

"Rony, sei que isso deve dor pra você, mas ele tem essa autoridade sim". Harry estava certo, O chefe tinha autoridade para alterar as equipes comuns, ele só não tinha autoridade para mudar a sua equipe de missões para a secção vermelha. Mas na secção laranja ele estava na mão do tirano.

"Poxa, que zica."

"Eu sei, mas eu não me importaria em mudar de equipe. Quer dizer o Al e a Glenda são super profissionais, mas eu sinto falta do companheirismo que eu tinha com você e com a Mione". O sentimento de Harry era notável em suas palavras. "Mas acho que você não tem do que reclamar, não é?".

"Verdade, a Bonnie e a Char são o máximo, elas realmente são mais do que companheiras de trabalho, elas são minhas amigas. Sem falar que sempre me ajudam, quando mais precisar sei que se você não estiver ao meu lado, elas estarão".

"Não estava falando disso. E sei que você me entendeu, você ta na equipe de Bonnie Irvin e Charlotte Parker, popularmente conhecidas no vestiário masculino como as Belas do DA".

"Vai se ferrar Harry!" Rony disse corando, ele sabia desse apelido das meninas, e também sabia que as más línguas espalhavam os boatos mais tórridos sobre como a amizade dos três era estranhamente forte. Ora era ele namorando Bonnie, ora Charlotte e ora as duas. No começo ele se incomodava com isso, mas depois que descobriu que elas não se importavam e até tiravam sarro das fofocas relaxou e embarcou na onda dos fofoqueiros.

"Bem acho melhor irmos para a sala de reunião, não queremos o Mclugan pegando no nosso pé".

"É! Vamos logo".

**Capítulo 3**

"Espero que todos tenham entendido suas funções. Agora vamos para o Departamento de Aurores e lá vocês entraram em contato com aqueles que lhe ajudaram nessas novas tarefas... Sim Srta. Granger." Madeleine Bartleby, a Coordenadora dos novos membros do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, disse sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de tirar os olhos dos documentos que assinava.

"Desculpe-me Sra. Bartleby, mas não tenho nada a dizer". Hermione falou com cara de dúvida.

"Sem contestações? Isso sim é novo". Agora a dúvida pairava na face da Sra. Que beirava seus trinta anos, mas mesmo sendo relativamente jovem facilmente aparentava ter mais de 40. "Bem, não temos tempo a perder. Vamos logo, peguem seus documentos e nos encontramos nos elevadores.

"Vamos logo Camille, antes que a Bartleby pule no meu pescoço." Hermione não se surpreendeu com a atitude de sua chefe, devido sua personalidade contestadora, forte, e autoritária ela ganhou uma fama um tanto quanto negativa com sua superior.

"Mas tenho que admitir, também estou surpresa. Você não a interrompeu nem por uma vez durante toda a reunião. Posso saber por que?" Camille Luka era a mais fiel amiga que Hermione fez no DRCCM, No inicio ela sentiu uma brutal falta de Harry e Rony, mas sabia que essa distancia era necessária. Principalmente a distancia de Rony, como eles ainda se relacionavam quando começaram a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia ela sabia que se estivessem no mesmo departamento não conseguiriam se concentrar ou se dedicar ao trabalho, mas ainda sim sentia a falta dos amigos. Mas depois de pouco tempo se adaptou e criou novas amizades, dentre elas a da loira de cabelos ondulados e traços refinados, com quem conversava no momento.

"Nada em especial, só fiquei surpresa quando ela falou que trabalharíamos com o DA"

"Achei que você gostaria da idéia, afinal de contas você tem mais amigos no DA do que aqui!" Falou a loira enquanto as duas recolhiam alguns papéis que seriam necessários para se apresentarem no Departamento de Aurores.

"E estou gostando da idéia, mas ainda sim foi uma surpresa " Só a idéia de trabalhar com Rony fazia Hermione perder a linha. Eles terminaram o namoro de uma forma abrupta e apesar de conseguirem manter a civilidade nas conversas que tiveram desde o rompimento a tensão era constante.

"E o fato do seu digníssimo ex trabalhar no DA não te preocupa?"

"Nem um pouco! Quando descobriremos quem irá nos assessorar no DA" Hermione não pode fazer nada além de corar.

"Acho que a Bartleby sabe, mas só descobriremos isso no DA. Por quê? Está curiosa?"

"Calada!" A conversa terminou, para a sorte de Hermione, com a chegada da chefe carregando uma pilha de papéis.

"Prestem bem atenção, não vou acompanhá-las até o DA, quando vocês chegarem ao andar dele, procurem por Andrew McLugan. Ele vai direcioná-las corretamente. E espero que vocês voltem logo após o horário de almoço, ainda temos muito problemas para resolver."

"Não se preocupe, a senhora nem terá tempo par sentir nossa falta" Disse Camille com sei típico sorriso espirituoso.

"Disso não tenho dúvidas" Disse a mulher com um tom de desprezo na voz e sem ao menos olhar no rosto das jovens.

"Mal amada" Camille sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Hermione.

"Vamos logo Ca, eu realmente tenho que terminar umas coisas aqui, ainda hoje. E honestamente não tenho interesse algum em passar muito tempo naquele lugar". Agora Hermione estava se irritando com a idéia de ir ao Departamento de Aurores, de alguma forma ela estava sentindo que encontraria com Rony, e ela não estava certa se conseguiria manter o bom senso, desde o rompimento de alguma forma eles discutiam sempre que se encontravam, e acabar no meio de uma briga com o ex-namorado não vai ajudá-la a manter uma boa impressão com os colaboradores do DA.

"Ok, não precisa se descontrolar. Vamos logo".

E com isso as duas pegaram o elevador, Camille sem muitas ambições, apenas esperando que nada além de uma simples apresentação entre ela, Hermione e os aurores e uma explicação simplista das tarefas que eles dividiriam. Já Hermione com a esperança de cumprir sua tarefa sem que nenhum evento com Rony estrague a gloriosa imagem que ela vinha construindo no Ministério da Magia.

Quando a dupla chegou ao andar do Departamento de Aurores pediu informação a uma mulher que aparentava ter mais de 60 anos. Antes que Camille pudesse dar vazão a seu comportamento quase infantil Hermione perguntou.

"Olá, a senhora poderia nos informar onde encontraremos o senhor Andrew McLugan?"

"SENHOR, só por que ele AGE como se tivesse 50 anos não quer dizer que aquele moleque MEREÇA ser chamado de senhor". O tom de deboche da mulher surpreendeu as duas estagiárias. "Vocês vão encontrá-lo tendo um surto de megalomania na sala de reuniões número 3. Boa Sorte".

"Obrigada" Sussurrou Camille enquanto a senhora se distanciava. "Acho que encontramos a alma gêmea da Bartleby".

"Camille! Francamente, estamos aqui a serviço, será que não pode esperar até o nosso horário de almoço para fazer as piadinhas". Hermione não queria ser ríspida com a amiga, mas ela estava muito desconfortável.

"Olha só querida, se você está toda eriçada por que sentiu o perfume do seu ex não venha com histeria para cima de mim. Droga, vamos acabar com isso logo". A loira lutava para manter o bom humor, mas quando Hermione insistia em repreender seu positivismo a tensão entre as duas se tornava insuportável.

"Desculpa Camille, mas..." Hermione tentou se desculpar mas a amiga a interrompe demonstrando que se o assunto fosse ser debatido isso só ocorreria mas tarde.

"A sala é logo ali".

As duas seguiram e bateram na grande porta de madeira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Espero que todos tenham tido tempo para relaxar e se organizar para executar suas respectivas novas funções durante esses trinta minutos" Andrew Mclugan, um rapaz alto e incrivelmente magro de cabelos castanhos e óculos cobrindo seus olhos também castanhos disse com sua voz esganiçada. "Gostaria de dar bom dia ao Sr. Weasley que mais uma ..." Seu discurso foi interrompido por duas sutis batidas na porta. "ENTRE"

"Com licença. Somos as estagiárias do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Sou Hermione Granger e essa é Camille Luka".

"Sejam bem vindas! Só preciso falar mais uma coisa e a equipe designada a trabalhar com vocês será dispensada".

"Então esperaremos lá fora"

"Não há necessidade!" McLugan emendou nessa fala a continuação de seu discurso. "Como ia dizendo. Gostaria de dar Bom dia à Senhorita Charlotte Parker que mais uma vez demonstrou desrespeito as normas do seriíssimo Departamento de Aurores, e que por pouco não bateu o record de desrespeito que ainda resido nos ombros do Senhor Ronald B. Weasley". Somente nesse momento Hermione percebeu que Rony era uma das pessoas sentadas na grande mesa retangular.

"Estou aqui não estou, e você deveria se dar por grato, já que estou aceitando de bom grado mais uma tarefa ridícula que você inventou para a minha equipe" Charlotte disse olhando nos olhos de McLugan sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de medo ou respeito.

"Hã...ah... Bem mais um exemplo de desrespeito vindo da equipe 7" O desconforto dele se tornou notável na forma como sua voz esganiçou ainda mais e como ele mexia nos óculos. A maioria dos recrutas esboçava sorriso nos lábios, afinal de contas era sempre um prazer ver o algoz deles desconfortável. "Essa tarefa que vocês diz não ter utilidade irá ajudar na organização dos ... dos.. do Departamento."

"McLugan, não se você percebeu, mas esse é o DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES, não deveríamos nos preocupar com essa burocracia barata" Bonnie falou enquanto batia seu copo de café na mesa. Hermione nunca se sentiu tão desconfortável, em toda sua carreira. Era como se ela estivesse no meio de um motim, e na verdade ela sentiu que atitude das duas desconhecidas era exagerada.

"Bem quero deixar bem claro que todos os que se sentirem desconfortáveis com as minhas propostas devem se sentir livre para contestá-las. Mas o que vocês falarão? Ele presa demais pela organização do Departamento".

"Simplesmente falaremos que não nos inscrevemos para o DA sonhando em empilharmos arquivos, ou escrevermos sobre as ameaças dos eletro-dométicos trouxas enfeitiçados". Esse foi Rony se levantando e ficando cerca de dez centímetros mais alto do que seu oponente. "E nem se preocupe, a equipe 7 já tinha uma reunião marcada com um dos aurores chefes".

"Posso saber com quem?"

"Com o senhor Antony Carlson, ele marcou essa reunião a cerca de uma semana".

"Ele quis falar com vocês, justamente a sua equipe?"

"Sim, ele nos enviou um convite" Foi Charlotte quem se levantou dessa vez.

"E vo...vocês aceitaraaaam sem m....m....me informar!" Justamente quando a voz de Mclugan parecia não poder piorar, ele passou a gaguejar.

"Lógico, desde quando você deve ser informado de todos nossos passos. Aí está mais uma idéia de comissão, "Comissão de controle das atitudes dos recrutas "".

Nesse momento os recrutas estavam divididos, alguns estavam adorando ver mais um confronto entre Andrew McLugan e a equipe 7, mas outros estavam achando uma afronta dos recrutas contra o chefe.

"Bem não ouvi reclamações sobre as comissões que criei"

"Mas não só você, mas todos nós ouvimos reclamações do nosso desempenho no último exercício de combate" Rony disse lembrando o chefe de como o desempenho dos recrutas foi colocado abaixo de zero pelos chefões do Departamento.

"O...Olhe não irrrrrrrei discuti...ti...tir isso com vo...vocês agora. Teremos uma re...re...reunião mais tarrrrrde pa...para debater esse assunto...to" A gagueira de McLugan beirava o ridículo, e a preocupação na voz dele era muito mais do que notável.

"Mal posso esperar" Foi a única resposta dada pelo ruivo que saiu da sala sem dar nenhum tipo de satisfação.

"DISPENSADOS" O ainda abalado chefe disse aos recrutas restantes que ainda olhavam a porta pela qual Rony se retirou. Ele virou se para as duas meninas que presenciaram uma situação embaraçosa e disse "Perdão, mas imprevistos acontecem. Deixe me ver com quem vocês trabalharão". Após 3 minutos o homem, com cara de luto se pronunciou "Oh Deus! Vocês estão com a equipe sete, Bonnie Irvin, Charlotte Parker e Ronald Weasley. Eles são competentes, temperamentais, porém competentes".

Hermione não soube fingir sua expressão era de desespero. Parecia que ela tinha acabado de ouvir que Voldemort tinha voltado ao mundo dos vivos, e tudo que passava pela cabeça dela era "ESTOU PERDIDA".

** Capítulo 4**

Hermione tinha noção de que McLugan estava passando informações importantes para ela e sua companheira, mas já havia desistido de prestar atenção. Ela ainda tentava assimilar e entender a situação que à pouco tempo presenciou. Rony, o mesmo Rony Weasley que ela namorou e noivou, acabará de questionar e criticar o chefe. Aquele com quem ela terminou o relacionamento por achar que ele possivelmente sofria de um mal crônico de falta de iniciativa. Ela estava confusa, desde quando ele deixou de ser o pau mandado do departamento que era na época que eles namoravam? Por diversas vezes ela cobrou isso dele, e só agora que eles não tinham mais nada ela finalmente presenciou ele tomar uma atitude e lutar por algo. Outra questão que surgiu na cabeça da garota foi _"Quem são aquelas garotas?"_. A resposta mais plausível por ela pensada foi que as duas seriam Bonnie e Charlotte as duas parceiras de equipe de Rony que ela ouvia diariamente sobre, mas nunca as conheceu. Mas o raciocínio da garota foi interrompido pela voz de sua amiga.

"Hermione! Vamos, temos muito o quê fazer".

"Ahhhh... Sim, vamos." Disse Hermione ainda confusa.

"Se você preferir, nós podemos falar com seus amigos antes. Bem eu adoraria conhecer Harry Potter". A euforia na voz de Camille lembrava uma menina prestes a entrar na Disney.

"Não acho que seria uma boa idéia" Mas ao perceber a decepção no rosto da amiga logo emendou "Pelo menos agora. Ele deve estar trabalhando. Mas posso ver se ele está livre para o almoço."

"Seria ótimo. Hermione aquele ruivo que enfrentou o McLugan...hem ... não é o seu ex?" Hermione se surpreendeu com a amiga. "Eu lembrei da imagem dele naquela foto que você tinha na escrivaninha assim que o vi".

"É ele mesmo!". Hermione foi seca, optou por uma resposta curta pata não demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

"Ahhh! Ali está a loira que o McLugan falou". Camille percebeu que perguntar sobre o ex foi pouco sábio de sua parte e decidiu que daquele momento em diante não faria mais nenhum comentário sobre o assunto.

"OI! Você, de branco!" Camille chamou antes que Hermione pudesse responder. A loira respondeu apenas com um sorriso, no qual não se identificava sentimento. E se aproximou da dupla.

"Você me chamou" Disso de maneira educada, mas não demonstrando interesse sobre qualquer coisa que as duas pudessem ter a lhe dizer.

"Nós somos as designadas do DRCCM, iremos trabalhar juntas em alguns casos" Camille não podia evitar, seu sorriso emanava simpatia honesta e de coração. "Sou Camille Luka e essa é Hermione Granger".

"A sim!" Bonnie disse enquanto bebericava seu café. "Me acompanhem, por favor".

Hermione não conseguiu identificar nenhum sentimento na garota. Era como se ela estivesse apenas indicando o caminho, não havia traço algum de empolgação ou de desprezo por ela e Camille ou pelo serviço que as equipes desempenhariam juntas. Assim que chegaram a um salão com cerca de 12 mesas espalhadas, todas com muitos papéis empilhados e poucas estavam desocupadas. A garota as guiou em direção a uma mesa extremamente bagunçada localizada ao fundo perto de um arquivo. Bonnie se sentou na cadeira e começou a procurar algo, sem dizer uma só palavra. A situação era de tamanho desconforto que nem Camille foi capaz de manter seu sorriso.

"Bonnie, você se lembra do caso Laurent? Eu quero muito ler o relatório dele, mas não acho a nossa copia em lugar algum". Uma garota morena falou e só depois percebeu a presença das duas visitantes. "Posso ajudar?"

Hermione preferiu entrar em ação. "Somos do DRCCM. O Sr. McLugan disse que seria para a equipe sete, no caso vocês, que entregaríamos nossos memorandos. Por um acaso alguém foi informado sobre isso?" A morena percebendo a situação respondeu.

"Prazer, sou Charlotte Parker. Sim, a equipe sete foi notificada sobre o assunto, só que infelizmente não tivemos tempo o suficiente para nos organizar. Assim que eu encontrar o edital poderemos conversar em uma sala privativa" Por um momento Hermione percebeu que descarregou seu desconforto na pessoa errada.

"Levem o tempo que for necessário" Disse Camille, cujo sorriso já havia se restabelecido. Hermione simplesmente não entendia como a amiga podia ser tão alegre. Elas estavam confrontando um clássico exemplo de falta de profissionalismo e ainda assim Camille agia feito criança.

"Obrigada!" Respondeu a garota que se identificou a pouco como Charlotte. "Bonnie por um acaso você sabe onde está o edital?"

"O que você acha que estou procurando? Definitivamente não está comigo, acho que ficou com o Rony" Disse ainda ignorando Camille e Hermione.

"Então deve estar na minha bolsa" Disse e rumou para a mesa à direita, mais próxima a janela. "Não disse, aqui está". Hermione não pode deixar de notar que a luz do sol deixava Charlotte mais bonita. E por um motivo que ela preferiu não entender isso despertava um sentimento pouco positivo.

"Então podemos começar logo a discutir como se dará a nossa colaboração?" Hermione não queria ser ríspida com Charlotte e sim com a loira que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de dizer o nome, mas não pode evitar que as palavras saíssem como se ela estivesse a cerca de quatro degraus acima dos funcionários do Departamento de Aurores.

"Não, não podemos. Ainda falta um integrante da equipe. E por mais que haja urgência em iniciarmos a trabalhar nas tão importantes verificações de segurança, não vejo motivo para excluirmos o Sr. Weasley da reunião. Acredito que você já o conheça." O sarcasmo escorria pelos cantos da boca de Bonnie, se antes havia dúvida agora era claro o desprezo que ela dedicava ao serviço que lhe foi designado. Hermione esperava uma resposta ríspida, mas jamais imaginaria algo tão desrespeitoso e baixo.

"Jamais, sei o quão profissional Ronald pode ser, e aparentemente ele é o único da equipe que poderá desempenhar-se de maneira adequada".

Percebendo o clima tenso que se formava Charlotte decidiu intervir "Bonnie pega leve. E... hum...".

"Hermione Granger"

"É, Hermione Granger, posso te garantir que essa é a mais eficiente equipe de recrutas. Caso contrário, não teríamos o espaço que temos dentro do DA. Você não precisa se preocupar" Por mais educada que a resposta tenha vindo toda a paciência e boa vontade que Charlotte dedicou à dupla chegou ao fim.

"Vou pegar mais um café, Charlotte você me acompanha" Era mais uma imposição do que um pedido vindo de Bonnie.

"Aham. Vocês querem algo" A morena de olhos azuis perguntou apenas por educação. E provavelmente, caso as enviadas do DRCCM pedissem algo elas não o receberiam.

"Não, obrigada" Camille respondeu sem rodeios.

Agora que estavam sozinhas e longe do ouvido das duas recrutas e cercada apenas por outros recrutas entretidos demais nas tarefas que desempenhavam. Camille e Hermione se sentiram a vontade para conversarem brevemente.

"Parece que não começamos bem" Camille disse puxando o assunto.

"Mas não se pode dizer que por culpa nossa" A única resposta que Hermione obteve foi um olhar repreendedor. "Bem, você foi super simpática logo de cara e aquela lá mal olhou para nós".

"Isso sim, mas a tal Charlotte foi agradável e você repetiu o erro"

"Agora já está feito, e francamente não estamos aqui para fazer novas amizades e sim para trabalhar".

"Sim, só espero que as coisas melhorem quando seu ex voltar."

Enquanto Hermione e Camille conversavam perto da janela, Charlotter e Bonnie comentavam exatamente o mesmo assunto.

"Mulherzinha prepotente. A que necessidade ela falou aquilo. Juro que não gosto de intriga, mas ela acabou de comprar uma bela de uma briga" Charlotte estava realmente indignada, Hermione acabará de ofender a equipe sete.

"Char, você sabe que não sou um mar de rosas, mas não cheguei a ser grossa". Dentre todos os recrutas Bonnie era tida como a menos sociável, ela não fazia amizades facilmente, porém quando as fazia eram profundas.

"Sei, e percebi." Charlotte pelo contrário, tentava viver em paz com todos seus colegas.

"Mas nada justifica isso. Ela mal nos conhece. Como será que o Rony quase CASOU com um ser desses" Bonnie disse enquanto adoçava seu amado café.

"Sei lá, as vezes ela ficou amargurada por ele ter largado dela"

"Mas isso nós não sabemos. E julgando como ele estava acabado no período que ficou lá em casa, é mais fácil acreditar que ela que o mandou embora".

"Bem isso não é importante. Só quero que ele chegue logo, assim ele se vira com elas".

**Capítulo 5**

As missões designadas para o setor vermelho do Departamento de Aurores passavam por um processo simples. A equipe de apuração de dados e investigações primárias passa informações sobre aqueles que devem ser investigados para os informantes, que por sua vez vão a campo e entram em contato direto com os suspeitos, se fazendo passar por outras pessoas que também estariam envolvidas com atividades pouco legitimas. Quando as suspeitas de envolvimento com arte das trevas se confirmam os informantes levam todas as informações à equipe de executores, os responsáveis por finalizar as missões, e por finalizar deve-se entender entrar em campo e em provável combate contra os inimigos da paz no mundo bruxo.

A equipe 7 ganhou destaque em um exercício de atividade prática na qual os recrutas deviam simular uma investigação de campo. As equipes deviam passar por etapas básicas de interrogação direta e indireta. Os avaliadores estavam interessados mais na habilidade de descrição do que na execução final do exercício.

Na época Rony havia se separado de Hermione a menos de duas semanas e estava num estágio de quase autodestruição. Ele saiu do apartamento que eles dividiram na noite do termino e não voltou nem para buscar suas roupas, e aquele que pensar que ele se instalou na casa de Bonnie e passava as noites se acabando em lágrimas se engana. Ele fazia questão de sair todas as noites e só voltar... bem, ele não lembrava ao certo como voltava. Por duas vezes chegou a acordar na rua de trás do Ministério, sem ter idéia de como foi parar lá.

Quando os recrutas foram levados para o local no qual o exercício ocorreria a equipe 7 ainda se recuperava da última noitada. Logo antes das instruções serem passadas para as equipes Harry e Rony estavam em um conversa super séria.

"Cara, juro ainda não acredito que vocês terminaram, e pelo jeito dessa vez não tem muitas chances de volta". Harry estava realmente abalado, ele jê vivenciou breves rompimentos entre Rony e Hermione, mas esse parecia sério.

"É, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer" Rony falava olhando para os pés.

"Lógico que há. Meu você já lutou tanto por ela".

"Acho que não escolhi as palavras certas". Agora ele olhava para o alto e aparentemente estava preocupado em formular a frase perfeita para descrever o que sentia. "Não há nada que eu queira fazer".

Essa última frase de Rony realmente chocou Harry, ele estava acostumado a ver o amigo ou lutando pela namorada, ou se culpando por seus erros que resultaram em alguma briga do casal, mas vê-lo indiferente e totalmente pronto para a próxima era inédito.

"Acho que não escutei direito! Você não quer lutar por ela"

"Não, sabe Harry a briga de ontem não teve nada de especial tudo o que dissemos um ao outro já foi repetido em brigas anteriores. Eu cansei, eu me esforço mais e mais e o reconhecimento é cada vez menor. Antes as discussões eram por que eu não tinha grandes aspirações." O cansaço na voz de Rony era evidente, mas dizer se era devido ao agito da noite anterior ou de falar sobre Hermione e o falido relacionamento deles era impossível. "Agora por que não me dedico ao relacionamento, não escuto ela reclamar do dia e lá lá lá lá lá. Juro cansei, não quero mais isso".

"Mas isso não significa que você não mais a ama".

"Acho que não".

"Você ACHA?". Harry não acreditava no que ouvia. Se ele tinha alguma certeza na vida era que Rony e Hermione se amavam e que esse sentimento era maior do que tudo.

"É, sei que jamais vou esquecê-la, mas dizer que ainda a amo... Não acho que estaria sendo honesto com você... ou comigo mesmo" As ultimas palavras foram apenas um sussurro, porém saíram altas o suficiente para Harry ouvi-las e sentir ainda mais pena do amigo.

"Cara, você precisa conversar com ela, a Gina me disse que ela esta muito abalada."

"Eu sei, mas estou meio sem tempo. Muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo". Rony mentiu, ele não queria enfrentar Hermione com medo do que ele poderia dizer a ela. Ele temia que os sentimentos dos dois voltassem com força total e que as agressões verbais ficassem fora de controle.

"Mas tempo para farrear você teve" Harry não conseguiu conter suas palavras, nem ao menos tentou conte-las.

"Mas como..." Agora era a vez do ruivo ficar incrédulo.

"Rony, você sabe como as fofocas rolam no ministério, principalmente no DA".

"Incrível".

"Eu sei. E provavelmente a Mione também saiba."

"Melhor mesmo que ela saiba pelo menos ela explodiu com outra pessoa, não comigo".

"Cara você não existe, eu realmente achei que você lutaria mais por ela"

"Já lutei. Lutei com todas as forças que tinha, mas cheguei a um ponto que não sei se devia ter me dedicado tanto".

Antes mesmo que Harry falasse algo mais os organizadores do exercício chegaram e passaram as informações. Cada equipe recebia o mínimo de dados sobre um caso a ser investigado. Eles recebiam o nome dos acusados e dos denunciantes e uma lista de testemunhas. Só que o que não avisavam os recrutas que tudo que eles investigariam era falso. Todos os nomes das listas seriam interpretados por membros do Departamento de Aurores.

Os membros da equipe 7 se reuniram e discutiram o que poderia ser feito em relação ao caso deles, uma denuncia de tráfico de entorpecentes mágicos.

"OK, acho que devíamos começar nos recuperando da ressaca"

"Fica quieta Bonnie, vamos levar isso a sério" Rony estava realmente disposto a fazer essa atividade dar certo.

"Grosso" Foi a única resposta da loira. "A gangue que investigaremos está organizando um esquema de tráfico de poções em uma festa que rola hoje, e vocês não tem idéia de quem está organizando a festa".

"Bay-B" Os outros dois responderam uni som. Bay-B é o apelido de Brian Benisson o responsável pela organização de 80% das festas bruxas e amigo de longa data de Bonnie. A equipe 7 já o conhecia e freqüentava algumas de suas festas. As festas eram sempre muito agitadas, o problema das festas dele é que em quase todas havia algum tipo de comércio de produtos ilícitos; poções e feitiços entorpecentes ou alucinógenos dentre outras coisas.

"Algumas testemunhas certamente estarão lá, mas elas não podem saber que somos do ministério. Vamos chegar quietos como se estivéssemos interessados neles e não no que eles podem ter a nos dizer".

"Bonnie, sabe que seu cérebro funciona melhor embebido de álcool" Só nessa hora Charlotte se pronunciou.

"Meninas não briguem, vamos ou não seguir esse plano?" O ruivo sabia que a missão jamais daria certo se as duas brigassem logo na fase inicial da investigação.

"Vamos sim! Só que a festa começa em 2 horas e não temos os protocolos iniciais da denúncia.

"Char, my love, quem precisa das denúncias quando se pode falar diretamente com quem fez a denuncia" Rony disse com um leve sorriso.

"Rony, não lesa falar com os diretamente envolvidos é mais do que ilegal"

"Eu concordo. Podemos procurar esse tal de Richard Thomas na hora da festa, na denuncia diz que ele trabalha como bar tender, nas festas. Melhor ainda vou Ligar para o Bay-B e ver se ele me passa o telefone desse cara".

"Esse é o espírito Bonnie. Vamos esfregar na cara do DA qual é a melhor equipe de recrutas". Rony estava querendo um destaque nessa missão desde que ela foi anunciada. Quem sabe assim sua equipe pegaria tarefas mais dignas.

"Qual parte de ilegal vocês não entenderam" Charlotte sentia que estava sendo deliberadamente ignorada. "Certo, vamos fazer isso, mas não quero saber de ninguém me denunciando".

"Que tal nos disfarçarmos". Sugeriu a loira.

"Como você preferir, sempre quis tentar um corte Chanel" Em atividades de campo Charlotte era o nome, ela era uma eximia bruxa de combate, nenhum dos recrutas a havia derrotados nos treinos e tê-la na equipe era um trunfo. "Vou ver se acho o Bay-B".

"Ele usa um telefone trouxa agora, disse que os celupares são divinos". Bonnie adorava exercícios de campo, ela sonhava com o dia que pudesse entrar nas missões de verdade, ela sempre dizia que esse tipo de exercícios eram oportunidades perfeitas para testar todos os métodos de investigação, inclusive os menos ortodoxos.

"CeluLAres" Corrigiu Rony, viver com Hermione o ajudou a compreender os trouxas e suas máquinas maravilhosas. "Por um acaso você tem o número?".

"Tenho, vamos para o meu apartamento. Lá além de ser mais confortável temos os equipamentos para pesquisa".

"Perfeito to precisando cochilar um pouco"

"Nada de dormir Charlotte"

Nesse exato momento Harry e sua equipe passavam.

"Hey, Rony. Nós e os outros recrutas vamos para o Ministério pegar os protocolos iniciais do nosso caso. Vocês não vêm?"

O momento de decisão era esse, ou a equipe sete seguiria com os demais recrutas e faria a investigação da forma que lhes foi ensinada, ou faria de seu próprio jeito. Rompendo barreiras e arriscando suas futuras carreiras no Departamento de Aurores.

**Capítulo 6**

"Não, nós vamos para outro lugar, não é?" Charlotte respondeu sem muita certeza na voz.

"É, nós estamos com umas idéias diferentes" Rony passou o braço direito sobre os ombros de Charlotte, querendo lhe passar segurança.

"Certeza?" A equipe 7 inteira responde com acenos de cabeças.

Todos os demais recrutas aparataram, obviamente tendo como destino o Ministério. Os três ficaram em silencio por cerca de dois minutos, o que para quem já presenciou a interação entre os três saberia dizer que é uma eternidade para que nenhuma palavra fosse dita.

"É minhas queridas não temos mais nada para fazer aqui, vamos logo para o nosso QG".

Segundos depois os três estavam no apartamento que Rony na época dividia com Bonnie, a loira imediatamente começou a procurar pelo telefone de Bay-B. Rony por sua vez preferiu se jogar no sofá enquanto Charlotte abria a geladeira e servia três copos de Wiskey de Fogo.

"Achei o número! Char, acredito que se há algo que realmente não estamos precisando é de mais álcool nos nossos corpos".

"Merlin, juro Char, estou pensando seriamente em te mandar para alguma clinica de reabilitação" Rony disse jocoso.

"Prefiro me embebedar dia e noite a que tomar todas numa festa só e sair por aí falando sobre minha EX". Charlotte se referia a um episódio ocorrido há uma semana, no qual Rony tomou uma porre e passou o resto da noite falando o quanto se arrependia de ter terminado com Hermione e o quão perfeita ela era.

"Bebe logo isso" Rony preferiu não se aprofundar no assunto.

"Bay, é a Bonnie! Estou ótima e você, que bom. E o gato do seu irmão? Não brinca" Rony percebeu que a loira não estava realmente se dedicando a fazer perguntas sobre as investigações e balbuciou para ela.

"NOSSO TRABALHO ESTA EM RISCO, pergunta logo sobre o tal bar tender ."

"Olha Bay, eu to precisando muito da sua ajuda... Não! Eu sei que você não vende nada ilegal. Eu preciso do telefone de um Bar tender que tava numa festa de outro dia... ok, que droga! Sério, beleza vou passar lá então, mas manda três. Beijão".

Ela desligou o telefone e não disse nada para Charlotte ou Rony.

"Então..." Charlotte disse.

"Os bar tenders são terceirizados, logo ele não conhece o cara, mas certamente ele vai estar lá hoje e nós também estaremos, ele já esta mandando nossos VIP's".

"Maravilha."

Horas mais tarde os três já estavam vestidos planejando o disfarce de cada um; Bonnie ficaria ruiva e com cabelos bem longos e ondulados, na altura da cintura, ganharia mais sardas e um rosto mais triangular; Charlotte decidiu se tornar loira com cabelos extremamente lisos em um corte channel com franja. Rony não teve a opção de escolher como seria sua nova forma as duas escolheram por ele, que ganhou cabelos loiros ondulados e curtos, com não mais de um palmo de comprimento. Os três trajavam roupas pretas e formais. Bonnie um vestido curto, meia calça preta e botas de cano curto a única coisa não preta em seu traje eram os brincos, pulseiras e um cinto de aros finos. Charlotte estava com uma saia curta e um colete pretos sobre uma camisa branca. Rony estava com blaiser preto sobre suas calças jeans escuras. A idéia de estarem todos formais foi de Charlotte que queria que o bar tender comprasse a idéia de que eles eram membros de alguma máfia bruxa.

Assim que todos estavam se preparando para sair do apartamento Bonnie recapitulou o combinado.

"Certo, eu falo com ele, Charlotte fica ao meu lado flertando com qualquer um e Rony faça cara de lesado, como se ainda estivesse sob efeito de alguma droga. Ele tem que pensar que só eu sei o que está se passando, como se eu fosse a cabeça do negócio".

"Eu acho que ao invés de ficarmos como alheios a conversa devemos ficar com uma postura séria, na máfia real todos estão sempre atentos ao que se passa". Rony disse enquanto se olhava no espelho.

"Concordo com o Rony. Bonnie sua idéia não é péssima, acho que se só eu estiver atenta jpa estará valendo"

"Então, eu falo, Char fica atenta e Rony fica lesando. Certo?"

"Por que eu tenho que ficar lesando, sou o homem da equipe, devia ter um papel de segurança"

"Rony você não tem idéia de o quão engraçado fica com cara de lesado. O Bar Tender vai se amarrar em você e nem vai perceber as informações que estará nos passando" Bonnie disse.

"Vamos logo, mas na próxima vez eu serei o cabeça da máfia".

"Isso se houver uma próxima vez. Podemos muito bem ser exonerados se alguém descobrir o que estamos fazendo" Charlotte ainda estava apreensiva com o fato de não estarem seguindo o protocolo. Ela sentia que alguém descobriria o que estava se passando.

Rony percebeu o desconforto e insegurança na amiga e a abraçou com um braço. "Charlotte não se preocupe, estamos juntos nessa. Você acredita em mim". Ela levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso simples, mas cheio de confiança e respondeu "Sempre".

Nesses momentos que Rony percebia que apesar do pouco tempo já se sentia muito conectado com Bonnie e Charlotte. Lógico que a união dele com Harry Potter e Hermione Granger era imensamente maior, mas essas duas ele também as tinha como amigas para o resto da vida.

"Então, vamos nessa meninas, pois não temos tempo a perder."

xxxx

A festa estava fervendo, assim como todas que Bay-B organizava. O espaço já era conhecido pelo trio, um galpão numa cidade ao sul da Espanha, por isso eles não tiveram problema na hora de aparatar. Assim que entraram seguiram para o balcão de bebidas procurando Richard Thomas, o bar tender. Como o combinado cada um interpretou seu papel perfeitamente.

"Quero falar com Richard Thomas". Bonnie foi direta e estava com uma postura extremamente austera.

"Quem gostaria?" No mesmo de tom de Bonnie falou um homem oriental, com aproximadamente 27 anos, cabelos na altura das orelhas e desgrenhados. Ele abria algumas garrafas de Vodka sem tirar o olho de Bonnie.

Eles não haviam pensado em codinomes, mas Bonnie foi rápida "Ariadne, você sabe onde ele está?".

"Ariadne, você está falando com Richard Thomas." Disse o oriental com um meio sorriso.

"Ótimo, podemos ir a algum lugar mais privado para conversarmos"

"Olha dona, eu estou em horário de serviço se largar meu posto o chicote estala pro meu lado." Bonnie pareceu hesitante, olhou para Charlotte que apenas assentiu com o olhar.

"Então serei breve, fiquei sabendo que você tem contato com alguém que pode me fornecer Fairy Tale, é verdade". Fairy Tale é uma poção alucinógena muito comum entre os jovens bruxos, e toda a quadrilha que traficasse qualquer poção ou feitiço com efeitos alucinógenos ou entorpecentes teria essa poção.

"Moça, isso é coisa séria..."

"Tem contato ou não?" Bonnie não mais hesitava. Rony olhava para o fundo do balcão como se estivesse vendo algo bizarro nas garrafas, mas na verdade estava analisando as reações do bar tender pelo espelho.

"Tenho, e para sua sorte ela está virá aqui hoje." Agora era a vez de Richard Thomas aparentar desconforto e pouca certeza, e logo em seguida sussurrou "Ella Nix, mas ela sempre fica nos camarotes privados, assim que tiver um tempo vago eu corro atrás de um free pass para você, já seus amigos estarão de fora" Essa ultima parte disse sem tirar os olhos de Rony.

"Ella Nix, era tudo que eu precisava saber. Deixe que o free pass não será problema para nós. Algo mais que eu deva saber antes de falar com ela? "

"Diga que Tommy que te mandou. Ela entenderá na hora". Nisso ele passou um copo com um líquido azul escuro no qual pontos dourados dançavam na superfície. "Espero que você aprecie o novo drink da casa" Disse a frase em voz alta, Bonnie só entendeu o que se passava quando viu alguém andando atrás de Richard, provavelmente um supervisor.

"Obrigada pelo drink, ele parece maravilhoso" Disse se afastando.

"Sorte que nossos VIP's nos dão direito a um Camarote, de lá para os privados será fácil" Disse Rony entre os dentes.

"Sim, vamos ficar de tocaia lá" Charlotte disse observando os camarotes na esperança de ver algo de especial. "Acho que é aquele, o quarto da direita para a esquerda, nem mesmo o ministro da magia anda com sete seguranças".

"Boa Char, vamos logo". Rony disse tomando a frente "Não temos tempo a perder, se vamos fazer tudo contra as leis que devemos cumprir e proteger, melhor que façamos rápido".

Bonnie estava prestes a abrir a boca e soltar alguma piada, mas Charlotte percebeu a preocupação na voz de Rony e achou melhor cortar a amiga. "Ele está certo, vamos logo. Mesmo esquema; Bonnie fala, eu presto atenção e Rony lesa".

Não demoraram muito para chegarem aos camarotes privados. Quando já estavam face a face com os seguranças Rony percebeu que Bonnie hesitou, respirou fundo e só então começou a falar. "Sou Ariadne LeGrand e quero falar com Ella Nix ". O segurança apenas riu com ar de deboche antes de responder "E você por um acaso sabe quem ela é?" Bonnie respondeu ligeiramente "Sei, e você sabe quem eu sou. Se tivesse a menor idéia garanto que não estaria a me questionar. Agora cumpra com sua obrigação e a comunique que estou aqui". Ele voltou a rir ignorando as palavras ríspidas da loira que no momento tinha os cabelos vermelhos e entrou no camarote. Quando retornou, em menos de um minuto, disse que poderiam entrar.

"Então Ariadne LeGrand quer falar comigo, mas quem é Ariadne LeGrand?" Disse eu mulata muito bela, seus cabelos eram negros e estavam em um penteado Black Power, vestia um vestido dourado que paravam pouco antes do joelho e uma sandália também dourada.

Bonnie estava começando a se arrepender de ter combinado ser a única a falar, ela estava incrivelmente temerosa, mas lutava para que não transparecesse. "Sou eu, sua mais nova cliente". Ella se surpreendeu, os recrutas acharam evidente que ela não estava acostumada a pessoas se colocando em pé d igualdade, certamente todos a deviam temer, ou ao menos respeitar.

"Bem, você parece me conhecer bem, posso saber de onde?"

"Não te conheço, mas conheço seu trabalho. Foi muito bem indicada e como estou prestes a ampliar meus negócios gostaria de contar com seus produtos."

"Bem se me conhece sabe que trabalho por conta própria. Não tenho intermediários, como nessa festa aqui. O organizador até sabe que estou aqui, assim como sabe dos meus produtos, mas não negocio com ele. Por que você acha que eu negociaria com você? ".

"Por que estou querendo facilitar sua vida. Quero comprar de você e revender, mas só para os primeiros meses. Assim se eu vender rápido o que comprei você terá interesse no meu estabelecimento se não revender, você não sairá no prejuízo".

Ella observava Bonnie, parecia que ela analisava os gestos dela e quando Rony estava crente que ela mandaria os seguranças os expulsarem ela respondeu: "Ok".

"Já trabalhei assim, e devo ser honesta, tendo o meu dinheiro garantido, não me importo quais serão seus resultados. Lógico que se você tiver sucesso terei mais clientes, mas isso jê é com você".

"Ótimo" o alívio na voz de Bonnie foi notável. "Bem, quando poderemos marcar a entrega dos produtos?"

"Você não vai querer um test drive?"

"Como?" Dessa vez ela estava realmente perdida e a resposta foi um reflexo.

"Achei que você tinha trazido o altão para testar meus produtos. Não é como se ele realmente fosse útil, certamente ele já está lesado a algum tempo. O que ele usou?" Bonnie começou a entender o que Ella queria dizer.

"Quando nos encontramos ele já estava assim, não sei se ele está em condições de distinguir se o produto é bom ou não, melhor deixarmos para fazer na hora da entrega".

"Você quem sabe, mas já fique avisada que não terá troca".

Rony já havia percebido o que se passava antes mesmo de Bonnie, e decidiu intervir. Ele testaria o Fairy Tale de Ella, ninguém nunca descobriria e certamente Bonnie e Charlotte não falariam para uma viva alma se ele pedisse segredo sobre o assunto.

"Eu estou bem, você me trouxe aqui para testar e testarei, quero ver se essa poção vai me fazer viajar".

Ella ficou impressionada com a disposição do rapaz "Amiguinho esse fairy tale vai te fazer viajar para as profundezas da galáxia".

"Gata, eu já estive lá. Quero conhecer o além" Rony estava escondendo seu nervosismo como nunca antes.

Bonnie não acreditava no que estava por acontecer. Desde seu rompimento com Hermione o ruiva estava dando sinais de que encararia a vida de uma forma diferente, mas jamais achou que ele pudesse ir tão longe. Mas ele estava disposto a se desligar de tudo o que Hermione mais significava; as normas.

**Capítulo 7**

Rony bebeu o conteúdo do pequeno frasco em três pequenos goles, a cada gole uma lembrança passou pela sua mente, a primeira foi o natal n'A Toca logo após seu pai ser atacado por Nagini, uma festa para celebrar mais um dia de reunião e de vida para os seus familiares e amigos, eles estavam juntos e o medo foi deixado de lado naquele momento. A segunda recordação foi a última briga com Hermione, a que desencadeou o rompimento do casal, ele se lembrou de como se sentiu frustrado naquele momento, de como ela reclamava dos seus esforços, ele se sentiu a pessoa mais incompetente do mundo e a terceira memória que acompanhou a último gole foi a cena da morte de seu irmão Fred. E tudo pareceu certo e justificado na cabeça de Ronald Weasley; ele estava quebrando uma regra emitida pelo Ministério. Ele estava usando uma poção ilegal em minutos perderia o controle de sua mente e talvez até de seu corpo, mas se ele tivesse que fazer isso para prender traficantes que apoiavam os comensais ele beberia essa poção no café da manha, almoço e janta. O irmão dele morreu tendo fé no futuro do mundo bruxo e ele faria o possível para que esse ideal não morresse também.

Mas não demorou muito para que seus pensamentos parassem de ser coerentes. Outras memórias passaram pela mente dele, mas nelas tudo parecia diferente do real. As cores estavam mais vivas e ele se sentiu mais leve. Como se seu corpo fosse uma pena. Olhou ao seu redor, e viu da janela do camarote a pista de dança.

"Essa é minha música favorita, eu preciso dançar" E com isso tentou andar, mas sentiu seus pé não responderem. "Merlin, eu preciso dançar essa música". Charlotte viu que o colega estava fora de si e tentou acalmá-lo " Cara, respira fundo. Espera que eu te levo lá em baixo"

"Você é retardada ou o que?" O tom dele era agressivo "Eu TENHO que dançar ESSA música, ela é... é...é. Não sei, mas ela me chama eu vejo as cores dela. "

"Ele tomou a vidro todo? Ele estava louco de que antes?" Ella se manifestou com um ar de descaso.

"De na..." Bonnie quase denunciou que o amigo não tinha usado nenhuma droga antes e estava apenas encenando "De não sei o que. Quando o encontrei ele mas conseguia ficar em pé"

"Então torce para não ser de pó de azevinho. É uma combinação perigosíssima". Então a mulher mulata se levantou. "Acho que já te provei que meus produtos são de qualidade. Vai comprar ou não?"

Bonnie não estava mais no personagem, morria de preocupação com Rony, mas ela se viu força a entrar novamente no jogo. "Claro! Vamos marcar o encontro para finalizarmos essa transação". Ela queria ir embora a qualquer custo.

"Sim, sim. Não se preocupe com nada." E entregou um cartão com apenas um nome "Vá até a última loja do Beco diagonal e me chame. Foi um prazer fazer negocio com você senhorita Ariadne Legrand. E boa sorte com o altão. Já vi muita gente ter overdose com esse Fairy tale".

Charlotte compreendeu que Ella Nix estava expulsando eles do camarote. "Cara, levanta. Vamos dançar logo essa música que você tanto curte." Rony finalmente consegui fixar seus passos e rumou para fora seguido pelas duas moças.

Quando se virão longe o suficiente Bonnie sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da outra "Char, vamos logo embora dessa festa. O Rony não está nada bem".

"Estou ótimo e dançarei até não agüentar mais" E saiu andando deixando as duas para trás. As duas tentaram segui-lo, mas foi inútil. Somente depois de uma hora elas o encontraram sem camisa dançando feito louco na pista. Elas o agarraram e arrastaram para fora da festa até aparatarem no apartamento que Bonnie na época divida com Rony. Quando lá chegaram o rapaz começou a dar alteração; alternava de momentos de pura alucinação e meia sanidade. Durante toda a noite ele dizia ver aranhas gigantes e coloridas que falavam com ele, em um momento disse ter visto na televisão trouxa de Bonnie Harry Potter se agarrando com uma loira e ameaçava matá-lo, mas o aparelho nem ao menos estava ligado.

***

No dia seguinte Rony sentia uam dor de cabeça que só não era maior do que a que sentia por todo seu corpo. Era uma dor profunda como se milhões de agulhar perfurassem sua pele. Quando se sentou no sofá q usava como cama no apartamento de Bonnie se viu sem camisa e com diversos hematomas "Merda, eu fui atropelado pelo Expresso Hogwarts?" disse para si mesmo, mas obteve uma resposta.

"Não, esses são os efeitos obtidos por quem se droga" Charlotte disse da cozinha estilo americana do apartamento.

"Eu lembro que tomei a poção, mas todo o resto não faz muito sentido. Sei que teve música, meu irmão Fred, e até mesmo aranhas; Credo".

"Rony, acredite em mim, você não lembra da metade" Charlotte já estava vestida, asm o que chamou a atenção foram as roupas formais dela, uma calça e terninho cinzas, camisa branca e uma trança de raiz.

"Onde é o enterro?" O ruivo disse jocoso

"No Ministério, e é o enterro de nossas carreiras como aurores". A resposta veio como uma patada.

"QUE?" Ao invés de responder a morena se limitou a jogar uma carta no colo dele. A carta era uma convocação para ele e as meninas se apresentarem no Departamento de Aurores diante de Mirta Jonesis, Diretora de Departamento às 10 horas.

"Cara isso não é nada bom." Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhano para o relógio na parede. "Já são 9 horas, preciso em arrumar urgente" Ele pulou da cama e correu até o banheiro, mas antes trombou com Bonnie que saía de seu quarto.

"Pelo visto já recebeu a carta" A loira estava vestindo um tailler azul marinho e uma faixa vermelha nos cabelos.

"Já. E preciso me arrumar".

Meia hora depois os três já estavam pegando um metro em direção ao ministério. Rony não quis ir até a toca pegar um terno velho de Gui que havia herdado. Usou uma calça de alfaiataria índigo, uma camisa branca e um terno da mesma cor da calça (na verdade o terno era cinza escuro, mas a cor foi alterada por magia ), não estava tão formal quanto mas meninas, mas era o que tinha.

"O que iremos dizer?" Charlotte quebrou o silêncio.

"Primeiro vamos escutar, e se fomos convocados devido ao que aconteceu ontem"

"E nos SABEMOS que essa é a razão" A morena interrompeu.

"Falaremos sobre o que apuramos e só. E caso eles questionem nossos métodos, diremos que pensamos ser a forma que levaria menos tempo para dar resultados".

"Rony, você tomou uma poção ilegal. Certeza que isso vai dar algum problema" Bonnie falou.

"Deixa comigo, esse inquérito será no meu nome, você serão citadas como testemunhas no máximo".

"HaHaHa!" Sorrio irônica a loira "Esse inquérito é nosso! O que te faz pensar que te jogaremos na fogueira, estamos com você". Rony gostou de ouvir, sentiu que a cumplicidade era honesta. Lógico que não era tão forte quanto a dele e Harry, mas era de coração.

"Não quero que vocês arrisquem suas carreiras" Sussurou o rapaz.

"Já arriscamos e você tem tanto a perder quanto nós".

Quando eles chegaram ao ministério faltavam 10 minutos para o inicio da reunião, se apresentaram e esperaram sentados no lado de fora da sala de Mirta Jonesis. Foram chamados por um homem não muito alto ou musculoso e beirava seus 50 anos ao entrarem se depararam com uma mulher aparentemente não muito alta de cabelos castanhos claros com aproximadamente 40 anos, fisicamente não se mostrava forte, mas sua postura era de alguém muito ríspido.

"Bom dia, sou Mirta Jonesis e esse é Antony Carlson. Não tenho muito tempo e você tem uma reunião de recrutas com o McLugan em poucos minutos, por essas razões serei direta" Os três estavam tensos e mal respiravam. "Ontem vocês participaram de um exercício prático e partiram para meios... menos ortodoxos dos pregados pelo Departamento. Antony Carson chegou até a convocar algumas pessoas para falarem sobre os eventos de ontem à noite, mas eles ainda não chegaram".

"E duvido que venham". Nesse momento a porta abriu e entraram um rapaz oriental com aproximadamente 27 anos, cabelos na altura das orelhas e desgrenhados, os três recrutas se surpreenderam por era o mesmo bar tender com quem falaram na noite anterior. Mas essa surpresa não foi maior do que quando viram uma mulata que conheceram sobre o nome de Ella Nix a única diferença é q no lugar do Black power agora ele estava com os cabelos lisos na altura do ombro.

"Desculpe o atraso, nos atrasamos escrevendo o relatório" Disse o rapaz para Carlson

"Não se preocupe Jason. Esses aqui são Ronald Weasley, Charlotte Parker e Bonnie Irwin,mas acho que isso vocês já sabem".

"Na verdade não! Ontem me lembro de ter conhecido Ariadne LeGrand e outras duas pessoas, e nenhum deles me lembram as pessoas de ontem" A mulata disse com um sorriso.

Carlson voltou a falar, mas agora para os recrutas "Esses dois são Jason Sao e Eva Jones, aurores vermelhos que estavam atuando no exercício de vocês" Rony estava um pouco vermelho e Charlotte com um olhar desesperado.

Mirta voltou a tomar a palavra "Bem, mas como estava falando, a forma como foi feita apuração de vocês nos surpreendeu de uma maneira positiva. De acordo com o que Jason e Eva nos disseram com um treinamento adequado vocês poderiam participar de missões vermelhas. Lógico que existiram falhas, mas nada crucial. E por isso achei melhor chamar Carlson aqui no lugar de McLugan".

"Só um minuto! Vocês aprovam as nossas atitudes de ontem? Não seremos exonerados?" Charlotte estava aliviada, e qualquer um na sala notava isso.

"Srta Parker, perguntar nem sempre é a forma, mas apropriada para se obter resultados. O DA faz muitas coisas que não param nas páginas do Profeta Diário. Como eu falava, conversamos e como GOSTAMOS do desempenho de vocês na missão agora vocês não mais são aurores Classe D laranjas,e sim vermelhos. Carson ira instruí-los mais sobre o novo treinamento e coisas do gênero. Mas já deixo claro que ninguém mais deve saber sobre isso. Teoricamente vocês estão como laranjas. Continuaram com os trabalhinhos burocráticos de recrutas e tudo mais" Com essa conclusão Mirta se despediu dos novatos que ainda estavam perdidos.

"Gostaria que vocês me seguissem" Carson disse indicando a saída "Os dois atrasados também".

Com isso os seis se retiraram e foram em direção a sala de Antony Carlson, mas no caminho ele foi chamado e falou que os demais deviam seguir em frente. Quando chegaram na sala Jason disse " Vocês parecem bem perdidos. Não tem idéia do que está acontecendo, tem?"

"Para ser sincera, eu estou perdidinha. Fizemos tudo o que não devíamos ter feito, fomos descobertos e ainda somos promovidos?" Charlotte parecia estar mais revoltada do eu feliz no momento.

"Bem, vocês não foram descobertos, nós dois estávamos monitorando vocês dois desde que o inicio do exercício, esperávamos que vocês ligassem para o Richard Thomas e fizessem o tre Le Le que todos os outros recrutas ainda estão fazendo, e gostamos quando decidiram entrar de vez no serviço que lhes foi passado" Eva disse passando a mão no rosto de Jason, que estava com uma aparência pouco saudável, e falando baixo para só ele ouvir, mas os três não se contiveram "Você está com uma cara péssima, devia ir a enfermaria".

"To legal, só cansado! Muitas missões juntas, ficar acordado para escrever esse relatório me cansou mesmo. O próximo você é quem fará" e deu um beijo leve nos lábios dela. Os recrutas se sentiram meio sem graças, mas o casal pareceu não se importar. E nesse instante o dono da sala chegou e os dois se afastaram abruptamente.

"Os pombinhos podiam dar um tempo! A data do casamento nem foi marcada e vocês já estão assim, creio que terei que mudar as duplas" Carlson não deixou claro se era uma piada ou uma repreensão, mas os dois se afastaram. "E sobre vocês três, entenderam o que está acontecendo?".

"Para ser honesto, ainda não assimilamos direito. A partir de agora somos recrutas da secção vermelha" Rony externou o que se passava na cabeça dos três.

"Sim e não, vocês passarão a trabalhar conosco, mas sem deixar de trabalharem para a secção laranja. Vocês terão trabalhão dobrado, e desde já afirmo que não é trabalho pouco ou fácil. Aceitam minha proposta ou não?".

"Aceitamos, não é?" O ruivo procurou o apoio das meninas que apenas consentiram acenando com a cabeça.

"Ótimo, agora gostaria que Jason e Eva falassem sobre a missão de ontem".

Eva começou "Como descrevemos no relatório eles acertaram perfeitamente na parte de rede de contatos e conexão de informações, mas no confronto direto presenciei algumas falhas".

"Na verdade comigo eles se mantiveram fiéis aos personagens, mas como a Eva representava um risco real entendo o porquê do nervosismo" Jason concluiu.

"Nada que não possa ser resolvido com um bom treinamento, Jason você será o encarregado pelo treinamento deles". Carlson afirmou, não abrindo espaço para contestações.

"Sr. Jason está encarregado de muitos casos nesse mês, eu não em importaria em ter a responsabilidade pelo treinamento inicial deles".

"Não. Eva você vai viajar para a Espanha em breve, e quero sua dedicação total no caso do contrabando de madragoras. Jason o treinamento é seu. E Agora saiam tenho muito o quê resolver".

Seis semanas se passaram depois disso e a equipe sete já efetuava missões leves, como entrar em contato com criminosos, encomendar produtos para comprovar o contrabando. Com isso suas vidas pessoais eram afetadas, Rony chegou a perder a primeira visita de Victorie à Toca, pois estava numa missão na Irlanda ( Gui chegou a ficar 3 semanas sem falar com o irmão ). Mas eles não reclamavam, se sentiam verdadeiramente úteis para o mundo bruxo, e com isso em mente não se sentiam culpados por ultrapassarem o limite da ética, afinal de contas alguém deveria fazer isso e essas pessoas era o os aurores vermelhos.

**Capítulo 8**

Rony Weasley precisava falar urgente com Jason Sao, como a equipe de Rony havia terminado as pesquisas de campo, precisava passar todas as informações apuradas para que Jason e sua equipe pudessem finalizar a missão. Ele entrou sem problemas na divisão dos aurores vermelhos e seguiu na direção da mesa de Jason, caminho o qual ele já estava acostumado a fazer.

Rony encontrou Jason nitidamente perturbado com alguns documentos, mas não hesitou em interrompê-lo. "Oi, tudo bem cara?" O ruivo disse tirando o rapaz de seu estado de concentração extrema.

"Oi, nem vi você entrar. Que bom que está aqui, precisava mesmo dar uma parada" Os dois seguiram para a varanda do local para que Jason pudesse fumar um cigarro.

"Só vim aqui entregar essa papelada. Já tenho que voltar para minha mesa, hoje tivemos uma reunião inútil para descobrir que o Mclugan continua sendo um idiota cheio de idéias nada funcionais. Ele não devia estar no DA, e sim em um departamento mais burocrático".

"Relaxa, ele vai continuar a pegar no seu pé só até o momento que você entrar oficialmente para a secção vermelha." O mentor de Rony, Charlotte e Bonnie interrompeu seu discurso para tragar seu cigarro, mas logo em seguida continuou. "O Carlson disse que ele fez a caveira da equipe sete na reunião dos homens cabeças do DA". Embora estivesse acompanhando a conversa Rony percebeu que o amigo estava bem aéreo.

"O que está pegando? Você e a Eva brigaram de novo?"

"Tão obvio assim?" O desanimo de Jason ficou ainda mais evidente.

"Bem você está bem fora de foco. E ela está sem a aliança" Percebendo a surpresa no olhar do amigo e chefe Rony explicou "Eu cruzei com ela no caminho, mas ela não me viu".

"Ela se aborreceu por que tirei a aliança para ir a uma apreensão, mas eu só tava querendo protegê-la. Se aqueles bandidos percebem que eu tenho uma noiva, vão me pesquisar e ela vai estar em risco." Ele explicou como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo, Rony concordou com o pensamento do amigo. Quando ele escolheu ser auror pensou se não estaria colocando em risco a vida de Hermione, ele jamais aceitaria vê-la ser torturada novamente, como aconteceu na casa dos Malfoy durante a guerra.

"Você explicou para ela tudo isso?"

"Lógico, mas ela disse que era uma desculpa esfarrapada e na verdade eu queria xavecar uma auror italiana que estava na apreensão".

"Faz sentido" O comentário foi natural, mas Rony viu que não agradou em nada.

"Já que você não tem nada a acrescentar que possa me ajudar a salvar meu noivado, pode ir embora".

"Seu grosso, passei a noite toda escrevendo esse relatório e é assim que me agradece"

"Sim, mas não se preocupe, no final do mês o Ministério te dará uma recompensa de uma forma bem mais satisfatória; dinheiro".

"To indo mesmo, a gente se fala. Boa sorte com a noivinha" Quando já estava a cerca de dois metros de distância Rony falou "E esse vestidinho que ela está usando hoje é um arraso". E correu para que Jason não o alcançasse.

Em poucos minutos ele chegou na secção que ocupava encontrou com Bonnie e Charlotte que conversavam e estavam nitidamente incomodadas com algo.

"Olá meninas, acabei de entregar o relatório de ontem para o Jason e pelo jeito teremos essa semana só para os laranjas". Ele percebeu que elas estavam verdadeiramente irritadas e não só incomodadas. "Vocês vão me falar o motivo de tanta irritação ou vou descobrir sozinho".

"Acabamos de conhecer sua ex. Pessoa muito agradável ela" Bonnie disse olhando na direção das mesas que a equipe sete ocupava. E ao seguir os olhos da loira ele encontrou Hermione, linda. Ele não esperava vê-la, ainda mais bela.

Ele tentou de uma forma muito falha esconder que estava positivamente surpreso em ver a Hermione "Não imaginei que ela viria tão já nos encontrar ".

"E como eu queria que ela não tivesse feito isso" Só depois desse ácido comentário de Charlotte Rony se lembrou da tensão no ar. Enquanto as agressões vinham de Bonnie ele não as levou muito a sério, afinal de contas a loira sempre foi mais

"Mas o que aconteceu que deixou vocês nessa irritação toda?"

"Irritadas? De forma alguma, estamos intrigadas. A pergunta que não saí da minha cabeça é: Como eu cara como você, que poderia ter a bruxa que quiser, acabou escolhendo justamente a menos sociável" Bonnie parecia estar se deliciando em falar de Hermione, o que incomodou Rony.

"Vocês vão ficar reclamando e esculachando ela ou vão me colocar a par do que está acontecendo?"

Mais calma e sem o animus de denegrir a Hermione Charlotte explicou o ocorrido e acrescentou "Todo esse alarido começou com besteirinhas, mas quando ela questionou a nossa competência eu perdi o controle, não me orgulho disso, mas ela não escutou nem um terço do que eu tinha na garganta".

"Eu vou lá falar com ela e tentar um tratado de paz, mas vocês precisam estar comigo. E, por favor, sem caretas" Isso ele disse diretamente para Bonnie. "Se criarmos encrenca elas podem muito bem dificultar essas tarefas idiotas e o que não queremos é perder tempo com missões laranjas. Certo?"

"Certo"As duas responderam juntas com um ar infantil. Devido ao temperamento impetuoso de Charlotte a o comportamento impulsivo de Bonnie por diversas vezes Rony foi a voz da razão, o que surpreende até mesmo ele. Muitas vezes Harry Potter disse que Hermione deu essas paz ao ruivo e não a guerra como a maioria acreditava.

"Bom Dia Hermione!" Ele disse escondendo muito bem seu entusiasmo.

"Bom Dia Ronald" A resposta da morena foi muito mais seca do que ele esperava, mas ele não se deixou abater. "Essa é Camille Luka, ela também auxiliará nas nossas novas tarefas".

"Muito prazer, sou Ronald Weasley. E Imagino que vocês já conheçam as minhas parceiras" Rony se apresentou por mera educação, pois imaginava que Hermione já havia falado sobre ele para Camille.

"Acredite o prazer é todo meu." Por mais que Hermione gostasse da amiga nesse momento ela a odiou muito, pois a loira não deixou passar a oportunidade de lançar sorrisos e charme para Rony.

"Vamos logo ao que interessa?" Hermione interrompeu o pequeno show de exibição da amiga.

"Isso mesmo, vamos terminar logo com isso, por favor!" Bonnie disse se sentando em sua mesa.

"Hermione, Camille fiquem a alguma coisa" A cada minuto que passava Rony tinha mais dificuldade em não tirar os olhos da ex-noiva.

"Rony, só quero voltar ao meu departamento" Embora as palavras fossem duras a forma com que Hermione as disse não guardava mágoa alguma, mas Rony decisiu que não mais a bajularia.

Charlotte percebeu que se deixasse Rony no controle dessa reunião em alguns minutos o assunto seria o antigo relacionamento dele e por isso achou melhor tomar a dianteira "No que consistem essas verificações mesmo?"

"Principalmente em criaturas de convívio doméstico , mas também temos problemas com as autônomas, como centauros e sereianos. Recentemente eles estão insatisfeitos com a limitação de áreas de livre transito, os sereinos estão causando sérios problemas nos transportes do Canal da Mancha" Hermione explicou.

"Até aí nada de novo, isso é problema das Relações Publicas e não dos Aurores" Rony disse.

"A partir do momento em que a segurança dos bruxos é colocada em risco passa a ser problema dos aurores." Hermione contestou.

"Os sereianos ameaçaram alguém?"

"Não Ronald, mas não seria prudente esperarmos que isso aconteça".

"Hermione, você realmente acredita que falar 'Caras, vocês já tem transito livre o suficiente então parem de virar barcos' vai adiantar você está errada. E com todo o respeito sei que essa não é tarefa de funcionários da sua alçada". Houve um esforço para que essas frases fossem o menos desrespeitosas possíveis, mas o ruivo falhou, Hermione se sentiu fortemente ofendida, e o que mais a intrigou foi que ele estava certo, isso era uma questão debatida entre os cabeças do DRCCM, mas ela sabia que o Departamento de Aurores iria participar cedo ou tarde disso, ela só queria tentar uma abordagem diferente usando esse novo acesso dela aos funcionários do DA.

"Bem, vendo o seu desinteresse nas relações diplomáticas bruxas e como eu já conheço o seu descaso com criaturas mágicas de outra data..." Nesse momento Rony se indignou e estava prestes a interromper Hermione, mas Charlotte o conteve. "... Acredito que nosso trabalho, nesse primeiro momento, será sobre criaturas de pequeno porte".

O desanimo no rosto dos três aurores recrutas era mais do que nítido, mas somente Bonnie se manifestou "Isso é tudo o que nós não precisávamos ter que ficar lidando com pragas de gnomos".

"Bem, não é só com isso que trabalhamos" Camille tentou amenizar.

"Tenho certeza disso, as fadas mordentes também devem dar trabalho".

Cansado da atitude de Bonnie e dessa situação desconfortável Rony preferiu intervir "Não há muito o que contestar, até segunda ordem nós teremos que cumprir essas tarefas. Bem não quero ser rude, mas nós realmente temos tarefas mais urgentes e sei que vocês duas também devem ter muito o que fazer. Nós enviem a verificação mais urgente ainda essa semana e se possível a cumpriremos até o fim do mês. Obrigada e espero que nosso trabalho se dê de forma agradável".

Rony estava expulsando as duas da forma mais agradável possível, mas ainda assim as estava expulsando e isso afetou Hermione de uma forma negativa, ela se levantou e saiu do lugar, mas não sem antes sussurrar para Rony "Pode ter certeza que isso não ficará assim". Camille ainda se deu ao trabalho de se despedir das outras duas aurores.

Quando as duas meninas se retiraram Charlotte disse.

"O que foi isso? A conversa estava fluindo e você surta e as expulsa? Não entendi nada"

"Eu sim, ele percebeu que essas verificações seriam pura perda de tempo e se cansou da prepotente da ex namorada".

"Eu estou cansado é de tudo, não quero brigar com Hermione e assim que tiver a chance empurrarei essas verificações para outra equipe. E também em cansei dos seus comentários grosseiros Bonnie."

"E eu me cansei dessas tarefas idiotas. Vamos focar no que o Jason nos passou ou não?" Charlotte interrompeu antes que a briga se tornasse mais profunda.

"Ele não passou nada. Pelo jeito teremos o resto da semana livre".

"De forma alguma, acho que o DRCCM vai nos mandar desgnomizar algum jardim" Bonnie disse causando risos no rosto dos colegas.


	9. Oportunidade e Atrasos

**Nada em pertence, é tudo da JK. Personagens, lugares e tudo mais.**

**Desde já aviso que não tenho beta para esse história.**

**Capítulo 9**

Três semanas após a nova distribuição de tarefas a equipe sete estava mais sobre carregada do que nunca. Hermione percebeu que o ex-noivo continuava trabalhando muito. Ela tinha impressão de que ele vivia e só falava de questões do Departamento de Aurores, um dos motivos que levou o casal ao rompimento. Nas diversas vezes que ela gostar de imaginar a vida a dois à longo prazo, ou estabelecer metas de planos para o casamento ele se mostrava pouco interessado ou ocupado de mais. Ele até mesmo começou a questionar a validade dos boatos que diziam que Rony se tornou um rato de festas. Observando ele de perto novamente mexeu com a aparente segurança que ele achava ter construído nos quase seis meses de rompimento.

Ela continuou a freqüentar os eventos na casa da família Weasley, Molly se sentiu muito ofendida quando ela faltou no primeiro jantar que houve depois do fim do noivado, chegou até a mandar uma linda carta a Hermione falando de como ela era importante e que a tinha no coração como uma filha. Os encontros com Rony geralmente era dolorosos, o relacionamento terminou pelas muitas cobranças dela e pela falta de iniciativa dele. Ele dava mais atenção ao trabalho do que para ela, que tentava organizar a vida do casal. Por vezes ela pensava que se eles não morassem juntos mal se encontrariam.

Atualmente ela estava feliz com a vida que tinha, e embora encontrar Rony com mais freqüência trouxesse muitas memórias ela sentia que não mais o conhecia. E ela não tinha certeza se queria conhecer esse novo Rony.

Às 3h20 da madrugada de sexta-feira para sábado Rony ouviu seu celular tocar. Os aurores vermelhos se comunicavam via celulares trouxas com feitiços de segurança, no início o ruivo teve muita dificuldade, mas se adaptou com o tempo. Assim que viu no identificador que quem o chamava era Jason, todo o sono que sentia passou. Ele sabia que provavelmente se tratava de uma nova missão.

"Weasley? Te espero às 4h50 na rua de acesso ao Ministério, mas não entre, fique na rua mesmo" Rony considerava Jason um amigo, mas quando ele assumia o papel de chefe não admitia espaço para objeções, se necessário era mais rigoroso que Carlson.

"Preciso chamar mais alguém?" Ao perceber do que se tratava achou melhor ser direto.

"Não. Só chegue no horário e leve seu uniforme de combate" Jason desligou o telefone e Rony foi tomar um banho rápido e se vestir. Só quando já estava calçando os sapatos ele se lembrou que no dia seguinte ele haveria um almoço no Chalé das Conchas, que ele prometeu comparecer e provavelmente não chegaria a tempo. Isso o preocupava mais do que com o fato de ter que levar a roupa de combate, o que indicava provável confronto.

Ele chegou ao ponto de encontro três minutos antes do marcado e sabia que seria reprovado sobre isso. Pouco depois uma figura de 1,70 e magra aparatou poucos metros a sua frente, quando ela se virou Rony percebeu que era Eva.

"Adiantada?"

"Da última vez atrasei meio minuto eu fiquei para trás. Carlson não tolera atrasos." Ela justificou.

"E reprova quem chega adiantado. Sorte a sua que Jason está na frente dessa missão" Rony se aproximou e falou baixo. Não era sábio falar mais alto do que o necessário.

"Primeiro: Ele ter te convocado não significa que ele está na frente da missão. Só que Carlson não perde tempo com ligações. Segundo: eu e o Jason brigamos" Ela disse enquanto colocava brincos e uma presilha no lado direito da cabeça.

"Se você diz!" Rony conhecia o casal há pouco tempo e sabia da instabilidade do relacionamento.

Ele estava orgulhoso de participar de uma missão organizada por Carlson, significava que as noites em claro, reuniões perdidas e internações no St Mungos estavam sendo valorizadas.

Exatamente às 4h50 mais cinco figuras surgiram na noite. Três ele identificou como Jason Sao, Anthony Carlson e Leon Medine, o terceiro havia resgatado Rony e Charlotte em uma missão que terminou incrivelmente errada. O ruivo carregava até hoje na perna esquerda a marca de um feitiço que o deixou quase uma semana internado no hospital bruxo.

Sem fazer cerimônia Carlson passou as instruções do que aconteceria para os presentes. "Bom Noite, Hoje vamos fazer a segurança de uma carga muito importante que vocês não precisam saber o que é" Carlson nunca fazia questão de ser educado, mas era um excelente profissional, e isso bastava entre os aurores. "Pelo o que vejo a Srta Irwin não chegou a tempo, uma pena. Os presentes serão divididos em duplas, aqui estão as coordenadas para as chaves de portal que levarão todos ao ponto de encontro. Jason e Ronald quando chegarem no local fiquem a esquerda da carga. Paul e Chase, dois bruxos que Rony nunca havia visto antes, ficarão a direita. Leon e Eva serão responsáveis pela cobertura frontal, devem ficar dez metros na nossa frente. Eu ficarei por trás. Encontro todos lá" e aparatou.

Após o chefe sair todos ainda estavam confusos e Jason decidiu esclarecer o que acontecia. "Gente, sei que é matéria animal viva, acho que um dragão adormecido, mas não é certeza. Não sei o trajeto ainda, mas sei que será fora da Inglaterra, talvéz do norte da França até a Itália" Nessa segundo Eva bufou e Jason olhou para ela, que fingiu não perceber "Se troquem e peguem a chave de portal em 20 minutos, por favor, não vacilem".

Após se trocar Rony encontrou sua dupla e seguiram para a chave de portal, um guarda-chuva que estaria ao lado de uma cabine telefônica. "Parabéns Rony, o Carlson exigiu sua presença nessa missão. Eu pedi a Bonnie e ela vacilou ao atrasar. Uma pena."

Rony sentia pela amiga, mas estava muito orgulhoso se si.

"Era para você ser par do Carlson e a Bonnie do Leon, não a Eva. Finalmente eu teria tempo de conversar com ela".

"Vocês precisam se acertar logo, eu não quero ficar ouvindo as suas lamentações." Rony sabia como uma briga de casal era desgastante, afinal ele e Hermione brigavam muito.

"É eu sei, mas vamos logo pegar a chave" Os dois tocaram juntos no objeto e em segundos estavam em uma estrada sem nenhuma iluminação, além da lunar. Um container imenso que facilmente superava os cinco metros de altura e oito de largura. Ele flutuava magicamente, e de dentro nenhum som saia. O que só aumentou a curiosidade.

Segundos após a chegada de Rony e Jason as outras duplas também surgiam na noite. Enquanto todos assumiam as posições dadas previamente Carlson enfeitiçava o cointainer e o fazia mover, apenas para testar se tudo estava funcionando.

"Bem, todos prontos?" O receber as respostas positivas ele continuou "Vamos seguir então. Isso não era problema nosso, mas como a digníssima Sra. Mirta Jonesis é quem pediu, com tanto carinho para que eu, e vocês, largássemos nosso raro descanso para escoltar esse precioso...hum...treco, é o que faremos " Rony percebeu que Carlson não estava se sentindo lisonjeado em participar dessa missão, diferente dele.

Após três horas na estrada o grupo já estava demonstrando sinais de cansaço. Até mesmo Jason já havia tropeçado algumas vezes na última hora. Rony não tinha idéia de quanto tempo mais levaria para que a equipe chegasse no destino, mas ele sabia que a reunião n A'Toca começaria em cerca de duas horas e meia. Como o sol só começou a dar sinais naquele momento Rony teve certeza que não estava na Inglaterra, provavelmente estavam no extremo norte da Irlanda, mas ele não estava tentando descobrir isso. Todos seus esforços estavam voltados para controlar a fome que já dava sinais. Mas subitamente um feixe de luz cortou o ar e atingiu a lateral direita, errando por pouco a cabeça de Chase, um dos bruxos que Rony conhecerá há pouco.

Todos tomaram posição de combate, Rony sentiu a adrenalina tomar conta dele. Ele sempre participava de ação que podiam gerar um confronto, mas um confronto real e de surpresa era inédito na sua carreira. Durante a Guerra ele duelou diversas vezes, mas hoje ele tinha consciência de que a sorte nunca abandonou ele Harry e Hermione daqueles dias. Hoje a situação era semelhante, mas não igual.

Outros feixes surgiram e os aurores começaram a revidar, mas sem falaram uma só palavra. Esse silêncio era sufocante e não escutar, ou ver, os adversários tornava a situação ainda mais assustadora. Outro feiche, mas dessa vez um urro de dor o seguiu.

"Quem foi abatido?" Berrou Carlson

"Leon, o feitiço o petrificou" a resposta veio de Eva, Rony lembrou que eles deveriam estar mais a frente e sem poder usar o container como proteção das costas.

"Weasley, vá dar cobertura a Eva" A ordem de Carlson surpreendeu e Jason precisou dar um leve empurrão no ruivo para que ele entrasse em ação. Quando ele encontrou a dupla percebeu que de onde vinha um ataque, e mandou m feitiço na direção. Surpreso Rony percebeu que havia abatido uma pessoa, mas não soube reagir, apenas se virou para Eva, que berrou para o resto do grupo "O Rony abateu um, vou checar." Mas a voz de Carlson ordenou diferente.

"Não, apenas o amarre e depois checamos".

Depois disso minutos de calmaria seguiram, mas do nada muitos feixes de luz surgiram e ficou quase impossível para Rony proteger o container, Leon e a si mesmo. Tanto que ele sentiu um feitiço atingir seu braço esquerdo, que começou a arder instantaneamente. Durante os 20 minutos seguintes a equipe conseguiu abater todos os interceptadores e tiveram que chamar mais uma equipe de aurores para prender-los. E só depois levaram a carga ao destino.

Todos esses eventos fizeram com que Rony chegasse em seu apartamento em Londres três horas após o começo do almoço n'A Toca. Ele detestava atrasar, mas sabia que encarar a sua família não seria fácil, por isso foi ao encontro deles sem tratar o ferimento em seu braço.

**Não tive tempo de reler e ver os erros , por isso que alguém quiser ser Beta...fell free. Desculpas, sei que devia atualizar com mais frequencia. Mas agradeço àqueles que leram esse capítulo até aqui. Por favor Reviews =). me contem o q voces estão achando, oq gostariam de ler e tudo mais.**


End file.
